The Grass is Greener
by Xazz
Summary: Altair and his brothers don't have an easy life. Between their mom's string of terrible and sometimes abusive boyfriends and living in one of the roughest neighborhoods in the city it's all they can really do to stay afloat. Altair does he best to keep his brothers safe while trying to get into the college he wants and wishing the only good man his mom has ever had in her life woul
1. It'll Be Better Tomorrow

Altair was awake when the fighting started and he sat up in bed. The walls in the house were thin and he could hear his mom and the boyfriend of the week yelling at each other. Same boyfriend of the week who showed up more times than he could count. He didn't move as they yelled at each other and knew all the things they were yelling. It was about money mostly, and about Altair and his brothers second, and then once they'd screamed at each other about that for a while it'd be about Maria's other boyfriends. How were theybetter than Robert? His mom never stayed with Robert long. She knew he was toxic, abusive, and a drunk, like he was drunk right now, but like most abusive relationships she couldn't stay away. He was her in between boyfriends boyfriend. At least he didn't touch his brothers. He'd kill someone if they did that again.

His door opened a little and an eye peered at him through the crack. He leaned over and turned the bed table light on, showing he was awake; they could come in.

Ezio opened the door enough to shepherded the twins in. Connor was carrying Desmond haphazardly, but got him onto Altair's bed without trouble once Haytham helped. Ezio closed the door after them and joined their younger brothers on Altair's bed. With a grunt Altair found himself being surrounded by them. Desmond on his chest, the twins on either side and Ezio sitting by his feet. He still had a fading purple bruise on his cheek and hearing Robert yelling was making him shake.

"It's all right," Altair said softly and everyone flinched when they heard someone beyond the door get hit and then the sound of someone falling, the yelling cut off abruptly. "Ezio, lock the door," he said and Ezio scrambled off the bed to lock the two locks on Altair's door. When Ezio joined them back on the bed he crawled up next to Connor. "We're okay," he said gently.

"Really?" Ezio asked, staring at the door. The both knew one of the locks was flimsy and you could open easily. The other was a heavy duty lock you could only open from the inside. But the door was more likely to break before the lock did.

"Yeah," Altair had one arm around Haytham, the other on Desmond's back.

"Get out!" they all heard Maria scream. "Get out of my house!" Desmond whimpered and everyone pressed closer to Altair. Robert yelled something back but it was hard to make out. "I'll call the police!" was the only part of what Maria said they could understand.

"Altair?" Connor asked, looking at him sacredly.

"Yeah?"

"When's dad coming home?" he meant Edward. Literally the best thing that had been in any of their lives (except Desmond) for a few years before he'd gone to Alaska to fish and never came home. Altair had liked Edward too.

"I don't know," Altair said gently and Ezio hugged Connor tightly while Altair squeezed Haytham reassuringly. "He will though," it was an empty promise. Ezio knew that, Connor and Haytham were too young to know it was a lie. They could still hear yelling, Robert was calling their mom every version of whore under the sun and some Altair had never heard of and Maria kept yelling at him to get out of her house before she called the police.

The fight ended when the door slammed.

The house was silent and even the kids seemed to barely breathe. The twins and Desmond whimpered when there was a knock on the door. It wouldn't be the first time one of their mom's boyfriends had beat Maria up and while drunk decided the kids were the next best target. Or the first time Robert had targeted them. The first time Altair had been hit had been by Robert when he was four.

"Boys?" Maria asked through the door, her voice sounded so small and soft after the screaming. "Boys he's gone."

"For now," Ezio said quietly, so only they could hear.

"You guys need to sleep," Altair said and sat up again. Now that the danger was passed he did want them to sleep in their own beds. Altair had a room to himself because he was the oldest but the others had to share. He held Desmond easily as he slid off the bed, Connor and Haytham grabbed the hem of his shirt as he walked to the door, following after like pajama wearing ducklings. Ezio slunk around behind him like a well beaten dog.

Altair unlocked the two locks and then the door. Maria tried to smile when she saw him but Altair didn't emote. A new dark mark was forming on the side of her face where Robert had his her and Altair felt anger wash all through him. His mom wasn't the best mom in the world, but she tried, and she loved them, and he loved her, they all loved her. She'd been pretty once, he'd seen pictures of when she was young. But life hadn't been kind to Maria and while not ugly she had been worn down by life and shit head boyfriends. "There you are," and she picked Desmond off of Altair's chest, the five year old latched onto her. Between boyfriends and Robert Desmond slept with Maria usually, or Altair sometimes too. He'd be sleeping with their mother tonight it seemed. "C'mon boys," she said gently to the others, "Lets go to bed, huh?" and she took Connor's hand.

Altair followed Maria into the other bedroom where there were two beds, holding onto Haytham's hand as he went. Connor climbed into one bed and Haytham followed after him though they both looked up at Altair and Maria rather pitifully. Ezio had his own bed. Sometimes he slept on the couch though, so the twins could have their own bed. Altair slept on the couch a lot too, so his brothers could all know what it felt like to sleep in their own bed, without having to share it.

"Goodnight boys," Maria said and give the twins a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Altair, Desmond still clinging to her.

"Mom-" he started once Maria had closed the door.

"Not now Altair," she said, sounding tired, "just… not tonight," and the look she gave him was tired. He frowned. "You go to sleep too, you have school in the morning," she said.

"Mom I just-

"Altair, please. Later," and then she turned away from him and went into her room, leaving Altair standing outside his brothers' room. His lips went thin and then he went into his room and threw himself onto his bed. He looked at the clock. It was still kinda early, not even midnight yet, not even eleven either. He grabbed his phone, it was nearly five years old and somehow hadn't died yet, he just kept fixing it, since he didn't have the money to buy a new one. Or he did, but he wouldn't spend it on getting a new phone when this worked.

"This better be good Thorpe I'm studying," were the first words out of Malik's mouth when he picked up the phone.

"Robert hit my mom again," Altair said.

"You should just punch the shit out of him," Malik said, but sounded less irritated. He was one of Altair's only friends, or only ones who knew about how shitty his home life was. So that was about three people outside of his brothers.

"I know."

"What do you want though? You're still in high school," meaning he knew Altair should go to sleep for school the next day.

"You find anything to help me?" he asked.

"I am swamped okay?" Malik was back to irritated again. "It's finals and the firm is working a big case, all hands on deck. I have had no time to research for you."

"Okay," Altair said passively.

"Wait wait," Malik knew that tone was just before he hung up. "I'll do some looking during winter break, okay?"

"Okay," he tried to not sound so defeated.

There was a long pause, "I still love you, you know," he said.

Altair turned his head to the side like Malik was staring at him, "I know," Altair said and swallowed. They'd dated for a long time, but Altair couldn't keep coming home and boyfriend of the week, or Robert, calling him a faggot to his face.

"You can come hang this weekend if you want," Malik added.

"Thanks for the offer," Altair said, "I'm taking the boys ice skating at the Commons though."

"Want me to tag along?"

Altair rubbed his face, "Sure," he sighed, "you can come. Adha and Rauf are coming too."

"It's going to be a cluster fuck," Malik teased.

Altair made himself chuckle to make himself feel better, "Yeah, he agreed."

"Get some sleep," Malik said.

"I'll try," Altair said.

"Goodnight," and Altair hung up. He tossed his phone onto the side table and turned off the light but didn't get under the covers. He stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling for a while, his mind too busy. He had too much to worry about sometimes, and now he could add getting enough sleep to that list.


	2. Send me on my Way

It had freshly snowed on Friday and the air was cold. The roads were plowed though and the sidewalks shoveled. Altair was hanging onto one of the posts in the T, standing above his brothers. Ezio had Desmond in his lap while the twins were both sitting in the seat the wrong way as the red line train passed under a bridge that crossed streets as Boston got bigger in the distance. He'd made sure everyone was all bundled up against the cold and other than the bruise on Ezio's face that was nearly gone now they all looked fine and were excited to go to the city. The little kids often didn't get to leave the neighborhood even though Altair wished he could just pack his brothers up and get them as far away from Dorchester as he physically could.

"Altair," Connor looked over his shoulder at him, there weren't many people in the car yet and normally they'd be all over the place but Altair kept them to three seats so he could keep an on them. You had to keep an eye on the kids in Dorcester.

"Yeah?" Altair asked, he was kinda asleep on his feet since he'd had to wake up extra early the day before, Friday, to shovel the snow out of the driveway so his mom could get to work and the kids to school on time, including himself.

"Can we live in the Pru?" he asked with all the innocence of a ten-year old. Honestly sometimes he wished Connor was more worldly, like Haytham was. Like most twins Connor and Haytham couldn't be more different, they shared some features but weren't identical. Connor was also that kid who would take candy from strangers or help you look for your lost puppy. Thank god Haytham at least had a head on his shoulders and kept Connor from doing stupid things most of the time.

Altair smiled a little, "Sorry bro, you can't live in the Pru."

"Why?" Connor asked as they went into a tunnel, the loud sounds of the T nearly drowning out their conversation.

"You can work at the Pru, you can't live in the Pru. You wanna live in the apartments around the Pru, or around the Hancock," he added.

Connor frowned at him and then looked at Haytham, "I still say we could move to the Pru," he told Haytham.

"That's the dumbest thing you said since yesterday," Haytham said bluntly. Connor scowled at him and then they were stopping at a station. People boarded and sat at a distance to them. They were in a better part of Dorchester, but that wasn't saying much. It was still Dorchester.

"Are we gonna have lunch in the commons?" Ezio asked him as Desmond did his best to turn his older brothers into a jungle gym. Ezio had most of a grip on the kid though.

"Probably," Altair said, "mom won't be home till late tonight, so we might stay out and have dinner with the others too."

"Can we go to the movies Altair?" Haytham asked him seriously.

"Maybe," he said, he'd see if the others could help pay for all his brothers to go to the movies, since they'd also want snacks. He hoped Adha brought her giant bag of holding and they could just smuggle snacks in instead. He didn't realize he'd already decided on movies until then. Damn. The twins talked while they rode and eventually they left the Dorchester area and entered a better part of town closer to down town. "We're getting off soon guys," he said to alert them of it.

Their train entered South Station and Altair wanted to get off, his brothers with him, get on a train and go. He didn't know where, but just go. He wanted them to be safe, be happy, and he wanted them to not have to worry when they'd eat the next time. Every penny Altair made went to taking care of his brothers since his mother's jobs could cover the cost of their living and sometimes the food. But little boys needed winter coats and winter boots and new sweaters and new toys and Ezio was in that 'I will eat everything in the world' stage as he started puberty. Four growing kids was expensive and the boyfriends never helped. Altair was honestly the best man in their mom's life and had been since Edward left.

The doors closed on South Station and then opened again at Downtown Crossing. The car was fuller now, but it was past rush hour. The train took twenty seconds to get from Downtown Crossing to Park and Ezio stood up, holding Desmond and Altair took the twins' hands and led them onto the platform. Park was a nightmare, always was a nightmare, but he got them out of there without bumping into people and only had to yell at one tourist who was lost to not stand in the way of traffic.

The station had been warm, the outside was not. People hurried along Boylston on their way to this or that to get out of the cold and there were few people in the Commons. Here snow had been left to gather and was in low snow banks along the paths. Ezio put Desmond down so he could walk and Altair let the twins run ahead and shove each other into the snow.

Altair's phone started ringing and he picked it up, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Altair!" he smiled despite himself, it was always nice to hear Adha's voice. She went to school in Springfield but her family still lived in Boston. School was over for the semester for her already and she was visiting for the winter holidays. "Me and Rauf are here already."

"Okay, me and the boys just got off the train. Malik should be along in a little bit too if he isn't there already."

"Malik's coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay. I'll give you both a kiss when I see you so you aren't jealous," and she laughed, Altair sighed happily. He'd dated Adha too, during and after he'd dated Malik. They hadn't all been together in the same place since Adha had graduated last year.

"See you soon," he said and hung up.

"You okay?" Ezio asked him.

He looped his arm across his brother's shoulders, "I am fantastic," he said, grabbing hold of Desmond's hand as they walked towards the frog pond.

The frog pond was a large wading pool in the Commons. During the summer it was full of kids and adults playing in it and had a big jet of water in the center. During the winter the shallow water iced over and you could skate on it. There were usually one of two places to rent ice skates too. It was the first year it had been cold enough to skate on the frog pond since Desmond was born.

Altair looked around the frog pond when they got to it, there were a few people here, but not many. Then he saw someone waving furiously to him. It was Adha, standing next to Rauf beside the little building that sold food and hot beverages. "Haytham, Connor," he called, "Haytham get off your brother," he added when he spotted Haytham sitting on Connor who was face planted in the snow.

"But he likes it," Haytham said matter of factly.

Altair sighed, "Get off your brother and get over here," and Haytham got up and Connor pushed himself to his feet. He checked to make sure Connor was okay before going over to Adha and Rauf.

Adha hugged him when he got close enough and he hugged her back tightly, leaning back a bit to pick her up. She cried out and smacked his back to make him put her down, he did so with a grin. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Even though he hadn't seen her in six months she was still one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen all of her delicate features being accentuated by her vibrantly purple hijab. "Finally," Rauf said, "we thought you'd never get here." Rauf was short and thin like he didn't eat enough and had a thick beard and wild black hair. He'd looked the same since Altair had met him in middle school; perpetually young.

"Sorry," Altair said, "getting the munchkins out of the house was a trial-

"Oh Ezio sweetie what happened to your face?" Adha asked and gently touched the hurt side of Ezio's face.

Ezio glanced at Altair, wordlessly asking if he should tell the truth. But this was Adha, he should know he could tell her. Adha knew all about the shit with Maria's boyfriends and Robert, so did Rauf. He looked unhappy seeing Ezio hurt too. "Just Robert Ms. Adha, it's nothing," he brushed her off and looked down, dragging on some of his long bangs to help hide the blemish. Adha gave Altair a pained look.

"Hey!" Altair turned around as Malik came up to them. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said to Adha.

"Malik!" and she hugged him too and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Main squeezed her tightly. "You look like a damn owl, have you been sleeping all right?" and then she turned to Altair sort of accusingly, "has he been sleeping all right?" she demanded.

"I stopped keeping track of Malik's sleeping habits when they didn't involve mine," he said and Malik turned a bit pink, and it wasn't from the cold. Ezio looked mortified to have to hear about Altair's sex life, no matter how vague. "Weren't we going to skate?" he asked them.

"I second that," Rauf said, trying not to look or sound uncomfortable. "Who knows how to skate?"

"I do," Altair said, "the twins can roller blade."

"I can't," Ezio frowned.

"I'll teach you," Adha said with a smile.

"You will?" he asked sounding like it was a miracle a hot girl like Adha was going to pay enough attention to him to teach him to ice skate.

"Yes," she said sweetly.

"Connor, Haytham!" Altair called and looked around. They were leaning over the frog pond, faces close to the ice. "Haytham," he yelled and the boy looked up, "get over here we're getting out skates."

"Connor's stuck," Haytham called back.

"Stuck?"

"He put his tongue on the ice it won't let go."

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned and left Desmond in the care of someone else to go deal with his two stupid little brothers.

—

Once the last ice skate had been tied Altair let the twins go to run off and try not to die on the ice, Rauf skated after them and found them literally skating circles around him. Adha took Ezio's hand and eased him onto the ice and the teenager looked like he was trying very hard not to make a huge fool of himself in front of her. Poor kid. Literally the worst thing to happen to him was finding out girls were awesome and cooties weren't a thing. Malik offered to take Desmond off his hands and give him a moment where he just could be alone.

Alone wasn't a thing Altair was used to. Someone was always around, someone was always crying or needed him. To have just a little bit of time was a blessing and a curse. He didn't know what to do when he was alone, like really alone. At least here his brothers were around him so he wasn't really alone. But he enjoyed skating by himself.

He put his hands behind his back as he got onto the ice and just started doing a circuit. He let his mind go blank and focused on just the motion of his legs pushing against the ice. Back and forth and back and forth evenly. He did two laps before starting to skate backwards, arms out a bit for balance. Altair was an athletic guy, he liked running and jumping and climbing and moving and doing stuff. He didn't like to sit still and do nothing. He turned back around to face the right direction.

They were out there until the kid complained about being cold. Then the skates were untied and Altair got everyone back into their boots for lunch. "Altair," Haytham said as he was tying Desmond's shoes.

"Yeah?" he asked and gave his baby brother a tap on the chin once he was done.

"Can we go to the movies? You said we could."

"I said maybe," Altair said standing up.

"We should," Malik said.

"I don't even know what's playing," Altair said.

"Catching Fire is still playing," Rauf offered.

Altair looked down at Desmond, "Can Des watch it or is it too violent?"

"I think it'd be okay," Rauf said.

"Altair," Connor said and he looked at the twins. "Pleaaaasseee," he and Haytham had the same puppy eyes.

Altair sighed, "Okay, we can go to the movies-

"YA!" the twins cheered and jumped up and down. "Movie movie movie!"

"You need to calm down though!" he yelled and they giggled but did calm down. "So… movies?" he asked the others.

"We should get candy at the store," Adha said, "I brought my bag of holding," and she pulled out her purse, it was a huge fucking purse that they jokingly called a bag of holding because it was bottomless. "We can fill it with snacks and candy, how's that sound boys?" she asked the kids.

"Yeah yeah!" Desmond and the twins were going to go into a sugar coma from this.

"Lets go then, it's cold out," and the twins grabbed Adha's hands and started to drag her away. Altair picked Desmond up cause he was pooped and honestly was going to need a nap after the movie. Malik walked next to him, Rauf on his other side, Ezio behind. As they walked he felt Malik grab his hand, he didn't tell him to let go.

—

Altair found it odd the lights were on when he and the boys got home. Desmond was asleep against Ezio's shoulder and the twins were dragging their feet. Altair froze when he opened the door, it was already unlocked and found Robert sitting in the living room. He swallowed and knew more than anything that Ezio was shaking again. Ezio really didn't like Robert and he was an easier target for Robert's drunken rage than Altair who could and would fight back.

"What are you doing here?" Altair asked, keeping his brothers out of the house. The was an empty bottle of gin on the coffee table. Maria didn't drink, the only booze in the house came in with her boyfriends. From how read Robert's entire face was he knew he must have drunken at least half the bottle.

"Where you been?" Robert slurred at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded and pushed Connor and Haytham against Ezio. "Mom said to get the hell out of here."

Robert suddenly lunched to his feet and they all took a step back. Robert was huge and dangerous and even Altair was a bit intimidated by him. "Your mohm doesn't know notin'," Robert said once he was sort of in front of Altair.

"I'll call the cops," Altair said, "you aren't welcome here Robert," he swallowed since while he wasn't violent yet he knew it wouldn't take much to piss Robert off enough to take a swing at him.

"Fuck you kid," Robert growled, "You don't get to tell me what to do."

Altair had a few lines he wanted to say, but he stayed calm, "You aren't welcome here Robert. Leave."

"Fuck you," Robert said and then laughed like he was the funniest guy on the planet. "Mommy isn't here little baby," he taunted. Altair's jaw clenched and he wanted to punch Robert so bad. He didn't though. Not with the kids here, not when Robert was between them and their own home. Altair swallowed his pride, he had to think of the others. If it was just him he'd have fought Robert, shoved him around, probably get beat up, but he'd do it. It he did it here and Robert won… he'd go after the kids next and the thought made Altair ill. Instead he just closed the door and locked it. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Robert nearly screamed through the door but he wasn't coordinated enough to undo the deadbolt.

"C'mon," Altair said and ushered Ezio from the door. With a bit of trouble he managed to gather Connor up into his arms since the boy looked like he was about to start crying. "C'mon it's okay," and he took Haytham's hand and walked away from the house back to the Field's Corner T stop.

Once they were there Altair got out his phone, it was almost dead. He called Adha, "Altair? You get home safe?" she asked, she sounded like a piece of summer. Desmond was shivering while he slept and the twins were huddled against him since up on the platform it was cold.

"No," he said, his voice was shaking.

"What? What happened?"

"Robert wouldn't let us in," Altair said and he didn't know if he was shaking in rage, fear, or cold. "C-can we come stay with you?" her family owned a house in JP where she'd grown up with four older brothers. They had room for them. "Please? Just for tonight, it's late and I don't want to get a hotel room and we have no where else to go." He couldn't ask Malik. Malik lived in a tiny dorm room by himself. He couldn't ask Rauf either, Rauf lived alone after he'd gotten himself out his aunt's house he'd been living with since his parents had died. He didn't have room. Adha was all he had.

"I don't know I'll have to-

"Adha. Please," he was begging, "We have nowhere else to go."

"I'll tell my parents," she said.

"The train's coming," he could hear it.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit," she said.

"Thank you," he said. He hung up as the train arrived. Connor was crying and Altair had him in his lap on their way to Downtown Crossing to change onto the Orange. It was late enough that not that many people were in the car with them.

—

Jamaica Plain was a good neighborhood, better than Dorchester that was for sure. Desmond was still sleeping, though now Altair was carrying him, and Ezio was guiding the twins as they followed Altair from the Stony Brook stop to where Adha lived. The house was pretty big, two stories tall, and at the bottom of a hill. The snow banks were deeper here. They climbed up onto the porch and Altair rang the doorbell. Adha opened the door, bathing herself in warm light from inside. "Hi," Altair said, feeling a thousand pounds.

"Come in, it's cold out," and he beckoned them inside. "I had to tell my parents about your… situation," she said it kinda awkwardly. "They said you could stay the night though," she added helpfully.

"Great," he sighed in relief. "Where can I drop these off?" he nodded to Desmond and the twins.

"Up here," Adha said leading them upstairs, "Raafe and Kamal live in the city so you can have their rooms tonight."

"Thank you," he said and took Desmond inside and lay him down. He took the boy's shoes and pants off and tucked him in.

"It's the least I could do," Adha said as he got Ezio and the twins situated into the other room.

"It's a lot," Altair said once his brothers were in bed. It was so late now, as it was they'd caught the last train coming from Ashmont, there was no going home tonight even if he wanted to. "Thank you so much," he said once the door was closed and pressed his hands together like he was praying to her.

"I assure you it's no trouble," she promised him and hugged him. He pressed his face into her shoulder as he hugged her back, squeezing her tightly.

"Altair?" came Desmond's sleepy question from the other room.

Altair relaxed his hold on Adha, "I should go," he said.

Adha frowned and reached to touch his face, "You going to be okay?" she asked him.

He swallowed, "I will be," she nodded and let him go. "See you in the morning," he said.

"Goodnight," Adha said as he closed the door.


	3. Why Can't It Be Us!

His mom had one day off a week. Sunday. Sunday Maria woke up early and made everyone breakfast before she went back to sleep for some well deserved rest from the rest of the week. She always made pancakes and eggs on Sunday because they were easy and because you could dress them up a bunch of different ways. The boys thought it was fancy.

That Sunday there was no breakfast. Instead Altair woke up in a strange bed, in Adha's house, Desmond against his chest. In the night Connor had left the room Haytham and Ezio were in and had crawled into bed with him too. With a groan he rubbed his eyes and sat up and looked for his phone.

It was dead.

He got out of bed and put on his clothes from yesterday and went to find someone who was awake. One of Adha's brothers was in the kitchen on the first floor. They looked at Altair, "You need somthin'?" they asked.

"You got a phone charger?" Altair asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Yeah, I'll grab it," and he left to go find it. With a groan Altair sat at the dining room table and rubbed his face. He hadn't slept well last night. He kept waking up, expecting… he didn't know. Maybe Robert. Fuck, or Bill. He didn't know who was worse, Robert, or Bill. Robert might have been a drunk but Bill was a creep. His mom had a restraining order against him but that didn't stop him from trying to sometimes pick the boys up from school. Altair didn't know how he wasn't in jail yet. He claimed all he wanted was visitation rights with his son. Bull shit. He'd tried to kidnap Desmond twice. Robert was a shit head but Bill was the real piece of work.

Adha's brother came back and gave him a charger. It thankfully fit his ancient phone and he plugged it into the wall socket. His phone started to charge and just as he was booting it up he heard crying.

Altair bolted up the stairs into the room he'd been sleeping in. Desmond was sitting in the bed sobbing and Connor was awake and didn't know what to do. Altair scooped Desmond up quickly, pulling him into his lap. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here," Altair shushed Desmond soothingly, rubbing his back. The crying stopped quickly, almost instantly, and Desmond clung to Altair.

"Altair," Connor said, "are we going home?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Altair patted Connor's head, "we're gonna go home soon, promise," he smiled. "Go wake Ezio and Haytham if they aren't up, okay?" Connor nodded and slid off the bed. "I'll be downstairs," he added and knew Ezio would make sure the twins got dressed.

He turned back to Desmond, "Hey now it's okay buddy," he cooed and pulled Desmond off him. "Lets get you dressed okay? And then we're gonna go home and mommy's gonna make us pancakes. How's that sound?" Desmond sniffed. "Maybe we'll stop at the store and buy some chocolate chips for them too. That sound good?"

"Yeah," Desmond croaked and nodded. "I want chocy chip pancakes," he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Okay, we'll get some. Now lets get you into your clothes," and he got Desmond back into his pants and shoes and grabbing their winter gear carried him downstairs again. "Now you sit right here, okay?" he said and put his brother on a chair. Desmond nodded and Altair went to check his phone, he was very conscious of Adha's brother watching them.

His phone had over a hundred messages. Missed calls and voicemail. Most of them were from his mom and he felt sick, the others were from Malik and Rauf. Clearly she'd called both of them, not knowing where he was, hoping they'd know. He called his mom. "Mom."

"Altair!" Maria nearly sobbed, "Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm at Adha's, a friend's house," he said.

"Who? Where?"

"My ex girlfriend, remember? The really pretty one?"

"Oh right right, her."

"I'm at her house."

"Are the boys with you?" she sounded scared.

"Yeah, they're with me," he looked at Desmond who was looking around. "We're gonna be coming home soon."

"Oh thank god. I called the police when I couldn't get ahold of you. I thought-" she stopped and he heard her choke out a few sobs, Altair's heart tightened horribly. "I thought something terrible had happened."

"We're all fine," he assured her.

"Desmond's with you?"

"Yeah, he's here, wanna talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Des, c'mere," and Desmond slid off the chair, "Mommy wants to talk to you," and he handed Desmond the phone.

"Hi mommy," Desmond said, he sounded very normal. "We're in a pretty house," he said and Altair smiled a little, running his hand across Desmond's hair. "Altair said we were going home and you were gonna make us pancakes. He said I could have chocy chip ones," and his other brothers came downstairs, fully dressed. Ezio looked like he hadn't slept much either. Haytham was trying to make his hair lay down flat with little success. "I love you too mommy," Desmond said and then held the phone up to Altair, "mommy wants to talk to you," he said. Altair took the phone.

"You're coming home now?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Altair nodded. "Call the cops off, we're all fine," he promised.

Maria sniffed, "Okay," she said and sounded like she was pulling herself back together.

"Just… make sure Robert isn't there," Altair said.

"He's not here," Maria said thickly.

"Okay," Altair said, "We'll be home soon. Bye mom," and when she said bye he hung up. He sighed as he put the phone down, he'd call Rauf and Malik later, or have Adha text them. Something. He wasn't going to deal with them now.

"Everything okay?" Ezio asked.

"Yeah," Altair nodded. "We're gonna get going," he looked at Adha's brother, who was watching them with slightly restrained interest. "Tell Adha and your parents I said thanks again," he said.

"Sure," they said, brows going up in curiosity. Altair and Ezio helped the kids put on their coats and then Altair was leading them all outside. The sun was still low when they got out and the street still dark. "Haytham, Connor, keep hold of Ezio's hand," he said, since there was still some ice on the ground. Ezio snatched up the twins' hands while Altair took Desmond's and they walked to the T stop.

—

Maria hugged all of them at once as soon as they walked in, crushing them to her. Then she picked up Desmond and held him tightly, clearly she was a step away from crying again. Altair herded the others into their rooms to change clothes and wash their hands and faces while Maria made sure her baby was okay. He knew she loved them all, but after what Bill had done no one really blamed her for worrying extra over Desmond.

They all sat around the table, Altair got his brothers juice while Maria said she was going to make everyone pancakes, which got cheers. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she was smiling and seemed to have mastered herself.

Pancakes were made and everyone got them exactly how they wanted them. Altair, in addition to the chocolate chips, had also bought some bacon at the store so everyone got bacon to go with their eggs and pancakes. Maria made sure most of the food went into Desmond's mouth, meaning Altair could actually enjoy his food for once. It was a nice breakfast. Then once it was done everyone left. Altair told Ezio to keep Desmond entertained and he knew the twins would amuse themselves with some game or the other that usually amounted to Connor doing whatever Haytham said.

Altair and Maria cleaned the kitchen. "Tell me what happened," Maria said while they took up places by the sink, Maria washing Altair drying.

"We went to the commons with my friends, skated for a bit, then went to the movies. We had a later dinner and then came home. Robert was here when we got home. He was drunk," he said passionlessly.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," Altair said. "He was just… in our house," he looked at his mom like she'd betrayed him. "I told him you said he couldn't be here but he wouldn't leave. I took the boys to Adha's because I didn't want it to turn bad. If… if he knocked me out Ezio wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him," it hurt to say.

"Oh sweetie," she hugged him, he let her. "I kicked him out."

"For good?" he asked her. She just squeezed him him. "Mom," he pushed at him and stood alone, "Did you tell him to fuck off and not come back ever?" her silence was his answer. "How can you do this to us?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, sounding confused like he'd just thrown her a curve ball.

"How can you let him keep coming back?" he demanded. "He isn't good."

"He's not so bad-

"Stop making excuses for him! He hurts you. He hits us. How can you let him keep coming back!?"

"Altair please you don't understand."

"What's to understand?" he asked her. "We're your kids and you keep doing this," he was upset with her and upset with himself, and upset with the father he'd never known who'd left Maria when she was eighteen and pregnant with him. He was upset that the world seemed to keep shitting on his family.

First his father who'd been a non entity in the first place to the point he didn't even know his own dad's name. Then Giovanni Auditore who had an affair with his secretary; his mom. He was a good guy, a cheat, but a good guy, who gave them what they needed. He'd broken it off when his wife caught him and then later they found out he'd been in stage two of lung cancer which had made him do stupid shit; like cheat on his wife. Edward Kenway had been the next good one. Damn he'd been good. Altair had really liked him and he'd been around a while, long enough to name Connor and Haytham, which was more than any of the others. He could do magic tricks and knew lots of stories and had told Altair he was going away to earn some money to buy his mom a ring. He never came back. The last 'good' one had been Bill Miles. Bill had been so nice at first. Turned out he was crazy and a stalker and may or may not have been a drug dealer, they weren't quite sure. Maria had gotten a restraining order while she was pregnant with Desmond. Between those three were strings of boyfriends who didn't last and between those boyfriends was Robert, an old flame she couldn't shake off. Some of the boyfriends were better than others, most weren't that good. They were dealers and cheats and petty thieves and one or two had been child molesters. Altair had threatened both of them with baseball bats if they came near his brothers or him ever again and forced his mom to ditch them.

"Why can't we just be first? For once?" he asked and Maria was crying. Damnit! He hadn't wanted to make her cry. But it was just unfair. Unfair that she had five kids and kept bringing home men who hurt them, who hurt her. "You're better than him," he told her fiercely, his voice cracked and he was also holding back tears. "You're better than all those assholes you bring home so why do you keep bringing them home?" Maria just shook her head, crying. She didn't know. She didn't have an answer for him. He stared at her, as hurt himself as he'd hurt her. She didn't deserve his anger, he knew that. But he didn't deserve to get hit by men like that.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "You're right," and he hugged her because he hated seeing her so upset.

"Please," Altair said softly, "just please don't ever let him come back here."

"All right," she said shakily.

"You're better than them," Altair rubbed her shoulders, "you deserve someone better," why was he the adult here? Why wasn't his mother the adult he needed? Why couldn't he just be weak and know that his mom would be able to handle the things that needed to be handled? The last time he'd really relied on his mom had been when Ed was around. He'd been nine god damn years old. Now though he couldn't. Now he was the adult and she was the child but he didn't know how to be an adult because he'd never had someone show him. She nodded and he let her go.

They finished the dishes in silence.

When they were done he went into his room, left his phone there and packed a small duffle bag with some soft shoes and a change of clothes. "I'm going out," he announced because he couldn't be here another fucking second. He couldn't stay here or he'd suffocate. He needed a break. He left his phone on the bedside table.


	4. Just One Time

The studio was always open if you had a key. After coming here nearly ten years and probably paying for a third of the building in dues Altair had a key. He unlocked the front door and then down the hall to the studio. A large empty space with a hardwood floor and walls lined in mirrors. He turned the lights on and went to grab the old boombox from the closet along with the big CD case full of discs. He plugged the boom box in and took off most of his clothes. There were no windows, so he wasn't worried about someone seeing him as he stripped down and pulled on a pair of sweats from his duffle and the soft shoes from his bag and sat down on the floor as music started to wash over him.

Growing up Altair hadn't had a lot. His phone was one of the most expensive things he owned other than his wardrobe. He'd saved months to afford his phone and the nice winter coat he had. He had to find his entertainment other ways. Other kids had toys or even video games. Altair however couldn't remember a time when money that could have bought him toys went instead to making sure he had shoes or enough to eat or that his brothers were clothed and could eat.

The idea of having things hadn't occurred to Altair until he started going to school when he was six and they had show and tell and people showed off their toys and their things. He'd never had things. If he did one of his mom's boyfriends usually ended up breaking it when he came home drunk or high.

There was a community center in their neighborhood. Pretty much since Altair could remember his mom could leave him there when she went to work and he went there after school every day. Since Ezio could walk Altair would walk the three blocks to the community center and stay there until it closed or their mom came and got them. That was where Altair had met Malik, Rauf, and Adha. Malik lived alone with his dad and brother, Rauf with his abusive aunt and Adha with her four brothers and parents.

It was a good place for kids and sometimes there were workshops of things to do for the kids to keep them entertained. Altair's favorites had been the dancing lessons, because they were like sports, except you didn't need to buy anything to do it. Your body could do it, all on its own. For a boy like Altair, who didn't really have toys or things it was great.

A lot of his mom's boyfriends called him all sorts of names for doing it. Queer, fag, princess, gay to ad nauseum. Ed was the only one who thought it was cool. He fished lobsters during the season and went out on short fishing trips during the off season. He paid for Altair to take real lessons if he wanted, any kind he wanted. Altair had picked a school that was in this building and had two studio rooms, it was in JP and kinda out of the way, but it was near a bunch of art galleries run by students from the city's art schools, and it was a good school. Altair had been coming here since then and his mom did her best to keep him there even when Ed vanished. Some months they missed dues but Altair was never sent away. As soon as he got a job he paid off all his dues and then some for the next few months in advance.

He couldn't have brought his brothers here though. Saturday Howard Renly slept here with his girlfriend and two dogs. It was one of Howard's one places he could sleep out of the cold as he tried to get back on his feet. Altair wouldn't have made his problem Howard's.

Altair listened to the CD once all the way through before leaning forward into a stretch. Since he'd been coming here he'd learned a lot and had turned it into some other forms of expression. He'd found out about parkour when he was fourteen and obsessed over it. He, Malik, and Rauf had taken it up when they were that age but of them only Altair still did it, just like he still did dance.

He touched his toes, counting, and then moved on to other stretches. His favorite disk was on and he just had it playing over and over again.

Once he was warmed up Altair clicked to the first song. All the songs on this CD were just back beats but that made them good to dance to. Altair had trained some in a lot of different styles, because he wanted to do all of them, wanted to know every movement there was. He'd done ballet, ballroom, house, contemporary, swing, seemingly a hundred forms of hip-hop and what seemed like every version of latin under the sun and he'd even taken a few belly dancing classes. He'd tasted all of them but he liked ballet a lot, and he like hip-hop a lot, and some contemporary and some house. He just sort of smashed them all together when he did anything along with parkour ideas of how the body moved and worked and the life style behind it.

He could remember his mother saying, one of the few times she'd seen him, before her boyfriends made him too ashamed to show off what he could do, that he was graceful. Being here was one of the few times he felt like he was in control of his life. Every movement flowed into a new one and every part of his body knew how to act and react to the other parts. He'd danced to this CD so many times he knew each beat like the beat of his own heart. He was a perfectly timed, perfectly coordinated, perfectly graceful, machine.

The CD played and Altair danced, it played again but he didn't stop. He just needed to not think. He didn't want to be burdened by his own mind or his life. When he moved he thought of nothing but the motioned, focused on nothing but the music.

The CD must have looped four times before he stopped, short of breath but not tired. The songs were all rather slow and he didn't need to dance fast. He'd stopped because someone was ringing the doorbell. That was weird. The other businesses in the building were closed cause it was Sunday and if someone wanted to use the studio they should have a key. The doorbell buzzed a few more times. He frowned and wiped the sweat off his naked chest before pulling on his previous long sleeved shirt and went to get the door. His feet ached, but it was a good ache.

He answered the front door to Malik. Snow was falling gently behind him, Altair blinked in surprise, "Knew you'd be here," Malik said with a smile. "Your mom called me like six times asking if you were with me."

"I left my phone at home. I wanted to be alone," Altair said.

"I figured. But," he lifted up a big paper bag, "it's dark out. I brought sushi, let me in," and Altair did. "How long you been here?" he asked.

"Since after breakfast ended at like ten," Altair said, following Malik back to the studio.

"Damn you've been here a while," Malik said and pushed the door open. They sat down on the floor and Malik opened the paper bag and pulled out a few tubs with sushi. He pulled out a carton of white rice and some seaweed salad and some dumplings too. Last out were two cans of Coke. "Bon appetite," he grinned at Altair.

"You bought a lot," Altair said.

"Yeah well. But I figured you'd be hungry, was I right?"

"Ah-" Altair's stomach growled. It was nearly six and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Yeah," he said sheepishly. Malik grinned and shoved the sushi at him.

"So what happened?" Malik asked as they ate. Altair told him. "Fucking asshole," he growled. "At least you got to stay with Adha."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You stay with Adha?" Malik asked.

"What? No. I haven't been with anyone since I ended it with you guys," he wasn't looking at Malik. Before he stopped dating he'd been going out with Malik and Adha. They both knew, it was a mutual relationship between the three of them. But Altair hadn't been able to hold it together. Malik was going to Harvard that year and then the year after that Adha went to Springfield. He hadn't been able to deal with his life when Malik graduated, even though they didn't even go to the same school, and his brothers and his mom and her shitty boyfriends and sometimes Robert. He'd broken up with both of them and hadn't dated or even thought about anyone like that in a year and a half.

"Really?"

"Yeah I just… haven't thought about it," he admitted, "too busy with school, or my brothers, or work-

"Or here?" Malik asked, Altair nodded and stuffed more food into his mouth. "Huh," Malik leaned back and sipped his Coke.

They finished the food, talking about easier things, like spring and where Altair was going to college. He wanted to go to BC or the Conservatory for dance, Malik said he was sure to get in. Altair had already sent in his application to the Conservatory and to BC. They both had auditions though that were coming up and Altair was nervous about those, especially to the Conservatory since only about two-hundred and fifty students got into the dance program there. Malik assured him he'd get in. He'd seen Altair dance and most of the awards in the case the school kept were from him.

"You'll do great at your auditions," Malik told him, they were lying on the floor.

"I'm still nervous."

"Don't be. They're not till February right? You have two months to make your audition perfect," he smiled at Altair.

"Uhg, I know but-

"It's scary," Malik supplied and Altair nodded. "It's okay. I was scared too when I applied for Harvard."

"Yeah but you're a genius Malik," Altair looked at him and Malik clearly liked being told how smart he was, "I pass all my classes but I'm not good at anything. All I'm good at it," he sat up with a sigh. "Is this really," he looked around the studio with a frown.

"Well good thing you're going to a dance school then," Malik said and sat up as well. He put his head on Altair's shoulder, "Show me?" he asked. Altair looked at him, surprised. "Don't even say you just ate. I've seen you. Now c'mon, show me," he smiled a little and Altair got to his feet. Malik threw all their garbage into the paper bag as Altair turned the boombox onto the first song and scooted out of the way as Altair moved to the center of the room.

Most of his routine was ballet, it was the first thing he learned seriously and what he was best at. He didn't have ballet slippers but those were more for ballerinas, not so much for danseurs, so he didn't need them. Malik sat and watched him while he danced, the first song was the one he was going to dance to at auditions for the Conservatory and BC, the rest were just fun.

Abruptly the music stopped after the third song and he looked to see Malik popping open the boombox and putting in a new disc. A few seconds later some club remix music came on. Malik grinned at him. "Dance to this," he ordered, pointing at the boombox.

"What didn't like ballet?" Altair asked.

"Not that, but you look so damn upset when you do it. Have fun," he bounced over to Altair and made his hips move.

"I was concentrating," Altair said.

"Auditions are a long way off, relax," he ordered, "dance with me some then?" since Altair was being stubborn and not. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh Altair looped his arms around Malik's neck. Malik had two left feet and uncoordinated as they came. "There you go," Malik grinned.

The music played they danced, and the last songs were slower. Altair was completely wrapped up in Malik by that point and Malik in him. He didn't even know or care how long they'd been here, he was just glad Malik was here.

For a second Malik seemed to be thinking, then, with some hesitation, he leaned over like he was going to kiss Altair but Altair looked away. "Don't," he said.

"How come?"

"I can't, okay."

Malik wrapped his arms around Altair's waist, "I'm still in love with you," he said.

"I know," Altair sighed and dropped his arms and tugged himself out of Malik's grip. "I know," he turned away from Malik, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Malik said. He put his head back on Altair's shoulder, hugging him around the waist. "Just… tell me you think about me?"

"I do," Altair said softly, "all the time. Adha too."

Malik took a deep breath and pressed his face into Altair's shoulder. "It could just be once?" he asked. "I won't ask if you wanna go out again. But… It doesn't have to count," he said.

"It would." Because of course it would. It was Malik. It would always count.

"You want me," Malik said, Altair didn't answer him. He didn't answer questions Malik knew the answers to that he only asked to satisfy his own ego. "Just once," he said into Altair's ear, his voice was trembling a little and he could hear the ache in them. Altair swallowed and bit his lip. He should say no. He broke up with Malik because he needed to figure himself out, deal with himself, his family, focus on them. He didn't have time for a boyfriend or a girlfriend, let alone both at the same time. But… just once? Just once he wanted someone to put him before themselves.

Altair looked at Malik as best he could, "Just this once," Altair said softly.

Malik breathed out and sounded so glad, "I love you," Malik said and Altair knew he meant it. Malik turned him around and this time when he made to kiss Altair he didn't turn away. Instead he kissed Malik back, his arms going back around Malik's neck and it felt so good to be reminded of what Malik tasted like what his lips felt like, the texture of his hair and the warmth of his body.

They didn't stay standing for long before making their way to the wooden floor. Their reflections were their only witnesses as Altair let himself be broken down and adored like he so longed to be.


	5. The Batter

Robert wasn't gone, but he wasn't around. Altair still sometimes saw him on his way to or from work which was in the Fenway area and harass him outside Fields Corner. Maria had taken back the key he had and had seemed to have forever, since as long as Altair had known him it seemed, and thrown all the shit that had accumulated over the years out. Robert had picked most of it up before a cold rain had destroyed the rest. For that he keyed Maria's car and harassed Altair when he could.

Altair just tried to ignore him. He had more important things to worry about. Like his last semester in high school and his auditions to the Conservatory in two months. He had more time to go to the studio without school though even with a job and his brothers and just practiced his routine until his legs hurt. A few times he saw Malik, Adha and Rauf again but as usual he was so busy he didn't have time for a social life.

Christmas came. It went. Maria bought Altair a new smart phone to replace his stupid old one, saying he deserved something nice for all his hard work. He liked the phone but all he could see was how many meals it would pay for instead. He wouldn't return it though. He liked having things, few that they were. Desmond got a new stuffed animal and some Hot Wheels, the twins got a Lego set and a matching pair of nerf guns they spent the rest of the day shooting each other with. Ezio got a phone too, a stupid phone though, but it was new and shiny and Ezio looked like he'd just been given a bar of gold.

New Years Altair went out with his friends, his mom made him, and they went to the Pru and then a party Malik knew about in Cambridge and all got hammered. They all ended up falling asleep in Malik's room. All four of them crammed onto one bed and pressed together for warmth since the heat in Malik's room sucked. Altair ended up squished between Malik and Adha and Rauf on top. He'd been nice and warm that night.

School started again, Adha went back to Springfield, Malik started back up at Harvard and Rauf continued his daily dirge of wake up, work, go home, eat, play video game, sleep, repeat. Altair went to school, avoided Robert, went to work, and watched his brothers. When he could he went to the studio and practiced.

Something nice that happened was his mom's new boyfriend. He was older than her and had a real job. He helped pay some of the bills too, like for groceries and the electric and heat. His name was George and he was pretty great honestly. He was good with the boys too and when he was home Altair felt all right leaving him to watch them so he could go to the studio. Auditions were in a month and he was spending all the time he could working up to them, he even practiced at home, in his room.

Altair came home one day and found George there with his mom. They cooking, together, in the kitchen. He smiled, "I'm home," he announced as he walked in.

"Have a good day?" Maria asked him.

"Good enough," Altair said and shrugged off his heavy coat. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken," she said, "George is cooking."

"Really?" Altair gave George a look, "You're full of all sorts of handy talents aren't you?" he asked.

George chuckled, "So I've been told," he said rather humbly. George was a humble guy too, another reason Altair liked him.

"It's almost done will you get the boys ready?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Altair said and went and put his stuff in his room and opened the other door. The twins were sitting on the floor deep in quiet conversation, Ezio was playing on his old Gameboy SD, lying on the bed. "Dinner's almost ready heathens," he announced, "Get up and go wash your hands."

With the air of a sullen, hormonal, teenager who thought he was being unfairly told what to do Ezio rolled out of bed and headed for the bedroom. Connor and Haytham just both looked at Altair, then back at each other and shared a few more hushed words before getting up. Altair rose his brows at them but they didn't say anything and just quickly went to wash their hands. Something felt off and Altair could feel it in the bottom of his stomach, but he didn't know what.

He found Desmond in his mom's room, sitting on the window sill with his new stuffed bear and watching the street. "Hey, time for dinner," Altair said.

"Daddy's out there," Desmond said.

"What?" he went to the window and looked out. The windows had bars to keep people out but Desmond pointed through them to a car on the opposite side of the street. It was Bill's car. "Damnit," Altair muttered. "C'mon, time to wash our hands," and he scooped Desmond up and carried him to the bathroom where they washed their hands, the others already gone.

Altair tried to keep dinner normal. He didn't mention Bill's car and Desmond just talked about his day at daycare when asked anything. But he kept thinking about it. What did Bill want? Damnit Desmond was sleeping with him tonight and not Ezio. Still, he wanted Bill to fuck off and leave his family alone. Why was it so hard for him to understand he wasn't welcome?

Altair just listened to people talk during dinner, only speaking when spoken to. He was thinking about what he was going to do about this. George was too passive to go out there and shoo Bill away. While Altair hated Robert he had to admit that Robert kept Bill away cause Robert was huge and terrifying. Altair would have to do it.

Dinner ended and George and Maria cleaned up. Altair thanked them for cooking and he told Ezio to watch Desmond. The twins gathered on their bed and were talking again. It was so out of character but Altair had other things to worry about right now than the twins acting weird.

He went into his room and opened his closet. Most of it was filled with clothes but he had one thing in here. They didn't have a gun in the house, too many small children, though Altair often thought about getting one once he was old enough. For self protection. But he wasn't old enough yet so he had to resort to other means. Those other means was a metal bat Bill had actually bought him so he could have his own for baseball. He liked baseball but between all the stuff he did he didn't have the time to maintain the interest.

So Altair grabbed his bat and headed for the door. "Altair?" Maria saw him with the bat, "Altair what are you doing?"

Altair looked right at her, "Bill's outside," he said, she looked terrified.

"What are you doing kid?" George asked him.

"What I have to," he said and opened the door, walking out into the cold night.

The night air leeched all the warmth from Altair in seconds, and he wasn't wearing his good coat. He walked towards Bill's car. He could see the asshole in it. Bill wasn't looking at him though, his eyes were trained on his mom's room where he'd seen Desmond earlier, like Desmond would be back. He didn't see Altair till Altair whapped the bat on the top of his shitty car. Honestly it was so banged up any lumps Altair gave it wouldn't be noticeable.

"What are you doing here?" Altair demanded, shivering in the cold but adrenaline kept him warm. "A thousand feet means a thousand. Get the fuck out of here. Stay away from my family," and Bill wasn't looking at him, didn't say a word, he was just trying to turn his car on. The car sputtered to life and jerked as he threw it into drive. "If I catch you here again I'll smash your damn head in!" he yelled after Bill's tail light, waving the bat above his head threateningly.

Only once Bill had turned off the road they were on did Altair go back inside. "Altair!" Maria cried when she saw him, "What has gotten into you?" she demanded, "Give me that," she motioned to the bat.

He didn't give it to her. "He was out there," Altair said trying not to sound like he was about to fall apart. Honestly he'd been scared. He wasn't normally confrontational. He would fight back, but he never started a fight. "I made him leave."

"You can't just threaten people with a baseball bat!" Maria cried shrilly, as scared as she was angry.

"Why not?" Altair demanded, "It got the job done. He's gone. Not like you would do anything, or like he would," he motioned to George. "Not that I don't like ya George but you wouldn't have made Bill leave. So I did," he said to his mother. "I did what I had to to keep us safe, just like always," and Maria looked on the brink of tears again. From anger and love though.

"Give me the bat," she said, her voice shaking. He gave it to her. "I'm going to hold onto this." Altair said nothing, but he also wouldn't look at her. "Now, go to your room, no studio for you tonight."

"What?" he asked, looking at her, "You can't be serious. I need-

"No studio," she said again firmly.

"But mom-

"No but mom," Maria said sternly, "You're staying home tonight. You can go tomorrow if you want, but tonight, you're grounded."

Altair stared at her openly, "I'm grounded for scaring a low life away from us?" he asked her.

"You're grounded for threatening to kill someone," she said very pointedly. "Violence isn't an answer Altair. Now, go to your room," and he wanted to balk and just leave anyway. But he didn't. He just looked away, angry, and went to his room. He picked Desmond up from Ezio.

"You were great," Ezio said as he took Desmond. The boy's bedtime was soon.

"Thanks," Altair said.

"See, I told you," Haytham said to Connor. As Altair left he heard him say, "Altair keeps us safe."


	6. Where the Interstate Ends

**wow triggers for child molestation. Mentions of child molestation.**

* * *

George was home with the kids and told Altair he should go spend time with his friends. It was February and the audition was literally almost upon him. Adha didn't have classes Friday and Monday so she liked to come home for four day weekends from Springfield. Like she was now. She and him were squished into Rauf's couch with Rauf each with a game controller.

There were a few bottles of Mike's on the table and they were playing Mario Party on Rauf's Gamecube. Even though Rauf had grown up just as rough as him Rauf also had no siblings. He bought stuff. He spent most of his money on video games since he had three friends to his name, none of which he went to school with. Video games were the perfect friend for a boy who had no friends and didn't have to worry about making sure he didn't go hungry.

Rauf's three room apartment was nice all things considered. It was in Back Bay which was a nice part of time and Rauf worked his ass to afford his rent. He had two roommates and he always found new ones when they left. He'd been living here since he was seventeen and physically couldn't tolerate his aunt any more, and that was two years ago. His walls were covered in game posters and a few action figures and shelves stocked with plastic game cases. He had a big screen TV with surround sound and his room was big enough for a couch, a bed, a coffee table, a dresser and a desk. No one denied that other than Adha Rauf had the best house, the best room at least. Altair was jealous of all the space Rauf had, since even though he had his own room it wasn't very big.

"Drink!" Adha yelled cheerfully as she beat them both again and with a groan they both took a big sip of the Mike's. Before Mario Party they'd played SSB and Mario Kart and they were all appropriately buzzed to play Mario Party. You needed alcohol to lubricate you for this game so you didn't even up either killing your friends or destroying your friendship with them.

"Are we done yet?" Altair groaned, he was so done with this game and he kept freaking losing. Adha had four brothers and so video games had almost always been in the house, at least once they'd moved out of Dorchester and to JP. Rauf had grown up playing them. Altair had very little skill when it came to video games and it showed. He was by far the drunkest one there and the drunkenness wasn't helping him win so he just got more and more drunk.

"No," Adha said, "but you might be," and she put the back of her hand on his flushed cheek. He was pretty drunk, and he couldn't really hold his Mike's either really. He was an absolute light weight.

"For fuck's sake," Rauf suddenly groaned, "would you two kiss already?" Altair turned even redder but looked away and Adha took her hands off him. "I liked it better when I never saw you three cause you were always in each other's beds," Rauf bitched and he was only so vocal and even swearing because of the Mike's.

"Rauf," Adha cried in exasperation.

"What?" he asked, "'tis true. Altair needs some TLC," and apparently Rauf was more drunk than either of them thought because he dropped his controller and hugged Altair, nearly smothering him. Adha laughed and wriggled from the couch so Rauf was free to lay all over Altair.

"Adha, help," Altair gasped and reached for her. Adha just giggled but did grab his hand, she didn't help him though. "Rauf get offff," he whined.

"No," Rauf said stubbornly and nuzzled him. Rauf's cheeks were bright pink and his eyes couldn't focus.

A phone started ringing and they all were quickly checking their pockets or purse. "Malik," Altair announced since it was his phone that was ringing. He picked it up, "Hello."

"I still fucking hate-" Altair put him on speaker phone, "-you guys for having drunk gaming without me! Where the hell is the friendship?"

"But Malik," Adha said, "you said you were busy with school."

"You could have postponed it!" Malik cried indignantly and everyone laughed.

"Or we could just do it again," Rauf said. "I like having you guys over," he smiled as he leaned against Altair.

"It's fun," Adha agreed, "I need to get ready to go though."

"Awwww," Altair and Rauf both whined.

"Sorry," she said, "my baba says I need to be back before dark when I come stay with him."

"Uhg," Altair complained, "though I should go too," he agreed.

"You're leaving me?" Rauf asked as Altair got to his feet, he was still holding Altair's phone. He looked at them both pitifully.

"We'll come play tomorrow," Altair said, "Malik you'll come right?"

"I don't have class. I will so come!" Malik proclaimed.

"See, nothing to worry about," and he took his phone back. "Bye Malik," and he hung up.

"Okay," Rauf said. "Need me to see you out?"

"No, it's okay bud, you just sit there and sober up."

"Okay," Rauf slouched into the sofa.

"You okay to walk Altair?" Adha asked as Rauf leaned forward to grab one of the unfinished Mike's a drink it.

"Yeah, I'm cool," he promised.

"Okay, lets go," and they said goodbye to Rauf who looked like he was going to finish the rest of the Mike's by himself and left the building. Altair had a bit of trouble walking but not too much. They walked to the Hynes, which was closer to Rauf's place than the Pru and got on the same train to Park.

They talked along the way and Altair was aware that Adha kept brushing up against him and while on the T, standing room only, she kept close to him. He didn't do anything about it though. They weren't together, he didn't owe her anything. Just like he didn't owe Malik anything. Even after that night in the studio. Neither of them brought it up. It was one time and didn't count. But he didn't tell her to stop either and maybe he even led her on a bit, though it wasn't his intention. He was kinda tipsy was all.

At Park they changed trains and got on the red. It was still standing room only and packed even tighter than the B line since it was the middle of rush hour. Adha was nearly pressed up against Altair for the short amount of time between Park and Downtown Crossing where she got off to switch to the orange.

"See you tomorrow," she said as she got off the train.

"Call me when you get home," Altair said. JP was a nice neighborhood but Adha was a small, beautiful, young woman, even in her hijab. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Okay," she called as the doors closed. Altair stood until there was a seat available and rode the red down to Field's Corner.

Robert was there, on the other side of the platform, waiting for an inbound train. He would have missed Robert entirely if he hadn't started harassing him. Altair only started paying attention when he called his mom a slut. "Come over here and say that to my face skin head!" he yelled across the platform back at Robert.

"Mommy isn't here to protect you faggot," Robert shot back.

"Well if I was I sure as hell wouldn't let you suck on my dick you dirty asshole," and he knew he was causing a scene but he was kinda drunk and being stupid. People were looking at him. They traded a few more jabs before someone suddenly grabbed him. He was turned into Ezio's wide-eyed face.

"Altair," he said, he looked pale at his brother.

"What?" Altair asked bluntly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you and Robert yelling from below the station," Ezio said. "A-are you drunk?" and he kinda shied away.

"A little," Altair said, "I'm fine," he promised since how many times did Maria's boyfriends come home drunk and angry and ready to beat the shit out of anyone? To them it didn't matter. Maria, her kids, they just wanted to hurt someone. "I'm fine," he said again and led Ezio away.

"That's right pansy, go back home and play house," Robert yelled at him and it took every ounce of self control he had, which drunk wasn't much, to not turn on Robert and scream at him some more. Instead he went downstairs with Ezio to the street and they walked home.

"What were you doing out?" Altair asked.

"I went over to Yusuf's," Ezio said, "George said he'd watch the kids. I was on my way home," he said.

"That's good," Altair had his arm around Ezio's shoulder, "good you got to hang out with your friend," and he squeezed his brother's shoulder affectionately.

George was plating up dinner, which looked and smelled like chicken nuggets and french fries, when they got home. "Welcome home boys," George said with a smile.

"Fooood," Altair groaned and managed to get out of his coat and boots before going to sit at the table. George laughed and gave him some nuggets and fries and he scarfed them down. Desmond, as usual, picked at his after about ten bites and Altair ate the rest of his dinner too and what the twins didn't eat. Children under ten didn't understand the value of food yet and often weren't hungry unless it was for sugar. Altair and Ezio usually took advantage of that by eating what their brothers didn't.

"Need me to help clean up?" Altair asked George once they were done with dinner.

"No, I got it. Ezio can help me," George said nicely.

Altair blinked at George, "You know Georgy, you're a really cool guy. A fucking wuss; but a really cool guy. I'm going to bed now," and then with that proclamation got up and floated to his room. He fell onto his bed face first and barely managed to wiggle out of his clothes before falling asleep. At some point someone came in and put Desmond with him and Altair woke long enough to situate his brother and cuddle him before he went to sleep again.

—

Someone was sitting on his bed and Altair didn't wanna wake up. Desmond had woken already to go potty and then do whatever it was, maybe watch cartoons. Altair was still sleeping. It was Saturday, he wanted to sleep in. He blinked a bit to open his eyes and saw Haytham's serious face looking down at him.

Haytham was going to look like his dad when he grew up. He had aristocratic features and gray-blue eyes like Ed had had. Connor would look more like their mom; soft, rounded though he also had Ed's nose and mouth. Connor would be cute, Haytham would be handsome. More than he could say for Ezio who was going through his awkward teenage years were he looked like a puppy who was still growing into his giant paws. Ezio would probably be pretty. Not like Connor would be cute, but pretty, the kind of guy that made girls and boys swoon.

Right now Haytham looked older than his ten years, "What is it?" Altair asked groggily, barely awake.

"We have a problem," Haytham said seriously.

Altair yawned and stretched, "Whatever it is it can wait till later," and he closed his eyes again.

"No," Haytham said, "it can't."

With a sigh Altair opened his eyes and rubbed them so they opened properly. "Okay, what is it?" he asked and propped himself up on his pillows.

"George came into our room last night," Haytham didn't have the age to have shame and Altair's face went slack. "Ezio slept out on the couch so me and Connor had our own beds. George came into our room and decided to sleep in Connor's bed."

Altair sat bold upright and grabbed Haytham's shoulder. "He did what?" his was suddenly very awake, painfully awake.

"He slept in Connor's bed for a little bit, then he got up and left. When he left Connor came and slept with me anyway," and even if it wasn't what it was that was so totally out of character. The twins loved sleeping in different beds.

"Where's Connor?" Altair asked.

"In our room still. He didn't want me to tell you. I told him I had to. Right?" he asked.

"Yes," Altair said and patted Haytham's shoulder. "You did the right thing. I need to go talk to your brother," and he got up and got dressed and went into the other room. Connor was looking out the window from the bed. "Hey," he said and sat down next to Connor.

Connor looked at Altair, "Did Haytham tell?" he asked.

"Yeah," Altair said. "But I want to hear it from you. Tell me what happened."

Connor bit his lips, "George said I couldn't tell."

"You tell me," Altair said sternly, "George isn't your dad or your family. I am. So you tell me what he did," he tried not to sound angry, he wanted to sooth Connor's fears.

Connor made a face and then he said. "After Ezio had gone to sleep he came into our room again-

"Again?" oh Altair was fucking livid.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "only when Ezio goes and sleeps on the couch. Usually he just comes in and sits on my bed and pets my hair and tells me nice things," Connor said. "Then he'd go away. But…"

"But?"

"He told me not to tell-

"Connor," Altair but both his hands on his little brother's shoulders, "What George did was bad," he said very seriously. "Now I need you to tell me exactly what he did."

"Last night he came into our room and laid down with me. He told me to be quiet and that I was his favorite," Altair was starting to shake. "I was really scared though cause he never did anything like this before. He kinda," he made a face, thinking about how to say what he wanted, Connor always had trouble with words and it had taken him a while to start talking when he was little. "Kinda bumped against me and made some noises. He squeezed me really hard before he got up and left. I went and slept with Haytham after that," he was frowning.

Altair didn't need to see his face to know what it looked like, "Did he touch you?" he asked. Connor nodded, "Where?"

"Here," Connor pointed to his arms, "here," his chest, "here," his groin and Altair nearly hit the fucking ceiling. "Altair?" Connor asked and sounded scared. Altair probably looked terrifying.

"What else did he do?" Altair's voice was still even and soothing.

"Uhm…" Connor looked around, thinking, "he kissed me. On the neck and shoulders."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

"Has he done this before?"

"Just once," Connor said, "the other times he just came and sat on my bed."

"And he only touched you those two times?" Connor nodded again, "He ever touch your butt?" a head shake. "Okay," Altair took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself. It really didn't work. "Okay," and then he abruptly stood up and grabbed Connor's hand, "C'mon, I'll take care of this," and he took Connor to his room. Haytham was still there and Connor climbed onto the bed with his brother, who hugged him. "Just stay here," he said and went back out.

George was in the kitchen, bustling around. Their mom was at work. Ezio and Desmond were watching cartoons in the cocoon of blankets on the couch where Ezio had slept last night. "Ezio," he said and Ezio looked at him, "bring Des," and he went back into his room. Ezio came in, leading Desmond. "Sit on the bed," he said and Ezio did.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked, putting Desmond in his lap. The boy knew something was up and didn't wiggle.

Altair pressed his hands together and up against his lips, pacing. Then he stopped and looked at Ezio, "I'm going to fucking kill George," he said bluntly.

"W-what?" Ezio yelped, "What happened?"

"He's been touching Connor," Altair said and Ezio went white and then furiously red. "Now," he pulled out his phone, "I have a plan and you need to stay in here with them," he told Ezio.

"But-

"No buts!" he said sharply. "Let big brother handle this," he said and pulled out his phone. Ezio dragged Connor over to him and pushed Desmond out of his lap so he could hold onto Connor instead.

"Who are you calling?" Ezio asked.

"The police," Altair said as he dialed.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" said the operator. Altair calmly told her his name and where he lived. "What seems to be the problem Altair?" she asked him, she was very calm and sounded nice.

"My mother's boyfriend has been molesting my kid brother," he said, "you're going to want to send the police here as soon as you can because I have a metal bat and I'm going to put it to his head," and then he hung up.

"Altair," Ezio looked afraid.

"Just stay in here," Altair told him firmly.

"You aren't really going to hurt him are you?" he asked, the boys were staring at him wide eyed.

Altair looked down at his brothers, "I love you guys so much," he told them, "So I'll do whatever I have to do. Keep them in here Ezio and don't come out unless me or mom comes and gets you. Okay?"

"Okay," Ezio nodded shakily.

"Good," and he left his room and went into his mom's room. His bat was against her dresser. He grabbed it and went out to the living room. "Get the fuck out of my house!" was the first thing he said when he saw George who looked like he was making breakfast.

"Excuse me?" George asked, confused.

"You come into my house, with my family, and you think you can do this shit?" Altair demanded and advanced on him. George was backing away from Altair. "You think you can just do that shit to my brother you piece of shit?" and he swung. George ducked and Altair hit a cabinet. "Get out!" he yelled again.

"Altair lets just talk about this-

"You don't get to talk," Altair yelled, "you fucking sick kiddie toucher. Get out get out!" and he swung again. He honestly wasn't aiming to hit George. He just wanted to scare the shit out of him. He could hear sirens in the distance.

George ran for the door, he wasn't wearing shoes or warm clothes but he didn't seem to care. Altair sure didn't as he ran after him with his bat. Three police cars stopped in front of the house as Altair chased George out of it and he lowered his bat.

"Put your hands where we can see 'em," one cop yelled and took out his gun, "you, drop the bat," they added. Altair dropped the bat, got down on his knees and put his hands on his head. George was trying to talk to the police but they kept yelling at him to put his hands up. Altair just stayed there and watched as George freaked out until one of the cops had to restrain him.

"Son what do you think you're doing?" a cop came up to him and asked. "Are you Altair?" he asked.

"Yeah," Altair said, "that man was molesting my brother."

"So you beat him with a baseball bat?" the cop asked.

"I didn't," Altair said. "I didn't touch him. I just wanted to scare him." The cop frowned, "I also knew you guys would show up quicker if I told the dispatcher that I was going to bash his brains out," after chasing George around and yelling at him he felt surprisingly calmer.

"Get up," and Altair stood, which was good cause the ground was frozen. The cop picked up the bat, "Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Work," Altair said, "she won't be back till later tonight."

"How old are you son?"

"Seventeen, sir," Altair said.

The cop sighed, "Well, technically you aren't breaking the law," he said and Altair knew that. "But you're getting a warning."

"What about him?" Altair nodded to George.

"We'll send someone down who specializes in this kinda stuff. She'll have some questions for your brother," he said. "But for now he's free to go," and Altair frowned.

"Okay," Altair said. "He isn't coming back in here," Altair said firmly.

"What you do, so long as you don't hurt him isn't our problem," the cop said and after a second reluctantly gave Altair the bat back. He went and talked to the other cops and George who was shivering. Altair went back to the house and opened the door, standing in it, putting the bat across his shoulders. George wasn't coming back in here and the man knew it.

Another cop came up to him, "He wants to know if he can have his shoes and coat," and Altair thought that sounded okay.

He grabbed George's coat and his warm shoes and gave them to the cop. "Tell him he can't come back in here unless my mom says so," he told the officer. They took the clothes and George pulled them on hastily. The cops stuck around for a bit longer before getting into their cars and driving off.

George carefully approached the house. "Can I have my wallet?" he asked. Altair didn't answer. "Damnit kid at least let me go home, it's freezing out," he snapped. Altair frowned and went inside, closing the door. He found George's wallet and opened the door again and literally threw it out onto the pavement. He slammed the door closed and locked the deadbolt and checked that the windows were also locked, all the windows, before finally going back to his room.

"Ezio," he called. The door was opened and he was rushed by his brothers. Connor and Desmond had been crying and he hugged them all. "It's okay," he said, kneeling to hug the three of them, Ezio leaned over him and he hugged Ezio too. "I promise, it'll be okay," and he wanted so much to not be lying.


	7. The Last Time

Maria broke up with George that night and filed charges and filed for a restraining order, for her and her kids. George was arrested and it was the last time they heard of him. Altair was still getting ready for his auditions. They were soon. It was the middle of February and winter was vengefully cold this year like it hadn't been in years. After did most of his practicing at home because it was so cold, that or he took the bus to JP and the school.

Altair made himself sick with stressing out about the Conservatory auditions. He ran a fever and he stayed home from school three days before he felt better. Maria stayed home one of those days to nurse him but other than that he was on his own. He had the house to himself, even little Desmond was at daycare and Altair spent the time on the couch watching TV until he fell asleep.

He woke up when Ezio came home with the boys following behind. Ezio made sure they didn't bother Altair so he could get better and Altair had Ezio order take out. He wanted pizza and orange soda. The others were happy to munch pizza. Altair ate a few bites but not much more than Desmond. Ezio cleaned up the pizza no problem, about half of it all going into Ezio's stomach and two hollow legs.

Usually he made sure the twins and Ezio did their homework and that Desmond was entertained, but while he was sick Ezio did those things. They're mom came home as Ezio was putting the boys to bed, Altair was already asleep on the couch. He woke up long enough to say hello and to say he felt like shit. Maria gave him some cold medicine and he drank it without tasting it before going back to sleep.

When he was finally better all Altair could think about was the Conservatory audition in literally three days. He wasn't sick but he was still stressed out and he had trouble keeping food down. He kept it to himself, though he was sure that at least Ezio noticed when he threw up in the bathroom. He just tried to recover from the fever the next three days until the audition on Monday.

After school he went to the Hynes, on the other side of the city, where the Conservatory was. He'd begged Malik to watch his brothers since Ezio was coughing as well and he wanted someone to keep an eye on them while he went to his audition. So he wasn't worried about them.

The audition wasn't until a bit later but they told him to arrive early so he could warm up and practice a bit in one of their studios if he wanted. So Altair was early. He found where the auditions were going to be and signed in for his pre determined time slot. The woman there told him where the warm up rooms were and Altair went to find it.

The room he found already had people in it. There were classically trained dancers, b-boys and girls from the street, ballerinas, ballroom dancers and Altair suddenly felt overwhelmed. He just shook his head and walked in and changed. No one looked when he took off his jacket or his pants. While not wearing tights (even though he had, he was a danseur for god's sake) he was wearing tight shorts in their stead and a simple white shirt. It was easy to tell the ballerinas from the other dancers because of their leotards and tights. Altair was wearing his under his big shirt he would take off during his performance.

He found an empty spot on the floor and started to stretch. A pair of soft ballet shoes walked over to him and he looked up. The girl they were attached to was a classic ballerina, thin and willowy but her legs were muscular. She was wearing a tutu and had her hair in a tight bun. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Altair said and went back to stretching.

"Do you ballet?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, most of the ballet dancers in this room were girls.

"When you're done my friend wanted to know if you could give her a hand," she said.

"Depends," Altair changed legs. "What she need?"

"A lift," she said.

"Sure," Altair said, "Once I stretch," he added as he stood up to touch his toes.

Altair stretched on his own time and once he was done went to find the ballerina. She was with a group of other ballerinas. "Hi," Altair said as he came up to them.

"This is my friend," the ballerina said, "Rosa."

"Hello," Altair said, "I'm Altair. Uh… your friend as if I'd help you?"

"Yes, please," Rosa said. "My partner isn't here yet."

"Ah well… I don't know how I can help," he didn't know her routine and didn't want to learn it.

"You don't have to do anything serious," she was quick to promise. "I just have a part where he lifts me up, and you're about his height."

"So it literally is just a lift?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I wanted to practice the drop, but," she looked around, "No offense but I don't trust anyone else but a ballet dancer to not drop me," and Altair chuckled. "Please?"

"Sure," he said, he didn't see why not. "Just tell me what to do."

She led him to a vacant part of the room, others were practicing in place or in small areas, most were talking in groups or alone trying not to stress themselves out like Altair had been. "It's a lift from the back," she said and turned away from him and put his hands on her hips. "And then I'm supposed to go over your head."

"Okay," sounded easy enough. "One, two, three," and on three he lifted Rosa up above his head. Ballerinas were always pretty light and Rosa was no exception. He just tried not to get in the way and not drop her as she twisted herself over her head. They did it really slow until Rosa was back on the ground. "Like that?" he asked.

"Perfect!" she said. "Once more?" she begged and Altair humored her. Honestly it helped take his mind off what was going on and it felt like he was just helping one of the girls at his own school. They did it three times more before the door opened and Rosa cried, "Ugo!" and raced to the boy who'd just walked in. She then started to reprimand him and Altair figured that was Rosa's partner. Chuckling Altair went to warm himself up to his own routine.

He hadn't really noticed but now he did, that every now and then someone was called away for their audition. Altair kept better watch of the time and as his slot got closer he just sat down to relax. People moved in and out of the room and Altair just listened to everyone and for his name.

"Altair Thorpe?" he sat up straight and then stood quickly.

"Here, I'm here," he said and grabbed his bag and coat and followed the person who'd called his name.

"You're second to next," they said and took them to an auditorium at the end of the hall. There was someone in front of them and they were watching the person on stage dance in front of five faculty members. Altair felt his hands start to sweat.

The person on stage finished, the faculty asked them one or two questions and then they left, they didn't look happy though. Clearly they hadn't done as well in their routine as they thought they had. The next person went up as another came up behind Altair. They asked this altair few easy questions, ones to make them relax, and then they danced. They left the stage smiling.

"Altair Thorpe?" one of the faculty said and Altair walked on stage. "Hello Altair, am I saying that right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"I've never heard of where you went to school," another one said, "where is it?"

"It's a little school in JP," Altair said.

"Ah," they nodded.

"What are you going to show us Altair?" another asked.

"Ah, well," he was nervous.

"No need to be nervous," one said and smiled, "Which style are you dancing in for us today?"

"Ballet," he said, "with influences from hip-hop and parkour," and that got their interest.

"Do you love dance Altair?" this one had an accent, Russian.

"Yes," he nodded.

"What else do you love?"

"Ah—" he paused for a second, "I have four brothers," he said, and something cause his eye but he couldn't see very well because of the lights. "I love them more than anything and—" then he found what had caught his eye and he couldn't help but smile. Malik had smuggled them into the auditorium. The auditions were open for family members and of course students of the Conservatory so long as they were quiet. "And they're here to watch me," he was sure his heart was about to explode with happiness.

One of the faculty looked behind them, the twins were waving obnoxiously at him from their seats. "Okay then," the woman with the Russian accent said, "show us."

Altair stepped back to get into position and waited for the music. He had a measure of stillness before his routine stated. He'd practiced this till he couldn't stand anymore, he knew it by heart, more than heart even. He knew every note, every movement, even turn. He'd never not know how to dance at least some of this even as he got older, that's how much he'd practiced it.

As said it was ballet. But there were moves from parkour in there, like the slow motion handless cartwheel, and ones from hip-hop too, which were mainly arm movement. No popping and locking but in ballet you moved your arms a certain way and in hip-hop you moved your arms a certain way. To people who knew the difference the differences were as obvious as day and night.

Then it was over and Altair was breathing harder, though it wasn't fast it required precision and strength so even a slow dance could get you out of breath. The song ended and he picked his shirt up from where he'd thrown it during his audition and went back to the center of the stage in front of the faculty. "That was something else," one of them said, they sounded impressed, most of them were writing themselves notes. "Tell me Altair, where else are you planning on applying?"

"BC. They have a pretty good dance program. But of course the Conservatory is my first pick," he said.

"Hmm," and he made a note.

"Thank you Altair," another said, "That was very beautiful, you should be proud. I'm sure you'll be hearing from us soon," and Altair heart went right into his throat in delight.

"Thank you," Altair bowed a little and then walked off stage. Once he was off stage he actually jumped in delight and grabbed his things. He dressed back stage before going back into the hallway that connected the rooms to the auditorium.

His little brothers rushed him and the twins nearly knocked him over. "That was amazing!" Connor said, staring at Altair like he'd just seen the light for the first time.

"You were great," he tore his eyes away from his brothers he was hugging so hard he was afraid he'd hurt them. Malik was there, but to his surprise so was Adha.

"No Rauf?" he asked.

"He had work," Malik said, "he sends his apologies about not being able to make it."

"Too bad, cause he missed out," Adha said and he untangled himself from his brothers.

Ezio was standing to the side staring at Altair like he'd never seen him before in his life. "What?" he asked Ezio.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said.

"Lots of things you don't know about me bro," Altair and went over to Malik and Adha. They both hugged him, "Thanks for coming," he said.

"Like we'd miss it," Malik said and they stepped apart but not away. Adha and Malik had clasped hands behind Altair's back. "I told you you would rock you."

"You were amazing," Adha said and to his surprise she kissed him and then Malik kissed him too.

"Ewwwww!" Connor and Haytham said in tandem.

"Shut up," Altair said giving them both a look, the twins just made gross faces at him. "One time," he said and stepped out of their enclosing arms. Malik and Adha both looked resigned and sent each other looks but Altair didn't know what their silent words were saying. "Now," he turned to his brothers, "in celebration of your brother not messing up how about pizza?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted and then from one of the rooms someone stuck their heads out to shush them. It was as good a reason as any for Altair to usher his family out of there.


	8. A Reason to Hope

It was a clear day, there was no snow on the ground. In fact it was almost warm for March. Altair was in his room playing a game on his smart phone when someone knocked on his door. "Yeah?" he called.

"Altair there's a man at the door," Haytham called back.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't open the door."

Altair got out of bed and opened his door, now he heard the knocking. It was very polite knocking. He went to the door an opened it. The man wasn't what he was expecting at all. For starters he had an eyepatch. His hair was long, blonde, and clean and his skin was wind and salt blasted. He looked really familiar but Altair couldn't name why.

"Uh… can I help you?" he asked.

"Sorry is this the residence of Maria Thorpe?" the man asked, sounding unsure of himself like he hoped he wasn't lost.

"Yes."

"Is she in?"

"No," he shook his head, "she's at work right now. I'm her son, Altair."

His blue-gray eyes widened, "Altair?" he asked, "Wow," he sounded really impressed with him, "you sure grew up fine," he said.

"Uh…"

"You don't recognize me? No, of course not you were ten when I left. It's me, Edward."

All the color drained out of Altair's face, "Ed?" he asked and his voice sounded thin. The man, Edward, smiled at him and nodded. Altair needed to sit down. "You came back," he said helplessly.

"Yeah," Edward said, "bit later than I planned, but I'm back. If you'll have me at least."

"Altair," Haytham suddenly asked, "Who is that?"

"It's your dad," Altair said, "Edward Kenway."

"At your service my boy," and in a traditional Edward way he did a stupid bow.

"Dad?" Haytham asked and then he turned away from them both and yelled, "Connor! Dad came home!" and the next second he threw himself at Edward. The twins had only been about three when Edward left but Altair told them all about him and there were pictures in the house of him, at least until Maria stopped waiting, because she couldn't wait for a man who'd never come back. Too many disappointments in her life and Edward was just another of those in a long line of them. Edward was nearly unfooted when Connor joined Haytham in hanging onto Edward's neck.

"Ah- can I come in, son?" Edward asked Altair, having to bend over nearly double. Altair let him in and after a moment he got the twins mostly off him but instead they just attached themselves to each of his legs. "You look like you've seen a ghost," Edward said to Altair and he put a comforting hand on Altair's shoulder.

"We thought you left us," Altair said.

"Not on purpose," Edward promised. "You look like you need to sit down, kid," he said.

"Yeah," Altair agreed feeling like the wind had been kicked out of him.

Edward, somehow, walked Altair to the couch and got him to sit, somehow because Haytham and Connor were still clinging to his legs, sitting on his feet. "Boys!" Edward cried and picked Connor off him and then Haytham, "Don't tell me you attach yourself to everyone like this." Connor and Haytham giggled but shook their heads. "Good," he said, "now let your old man feel his legs and come sit here," he patting the floor next to him. "Altair, you okay?"

"I am trying really hard not to cry right now give me a second," Altair said thickly.

"Aww, you can cry," Edward said, "If you need a cry you need a cry."

That was all Altair needed before he was crying. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time. This wasn't the same happy of when he'd finished his audition, this was such a relieved happy because he knew maybe, if he was lucky, things could get better. They could have a better life.

Ezio came out to see what had made Altair cry loud enough to head and he had a reaction between the twins and Altair. He cried, but he also hugged Edward. Ezio knew what Edward meant, he was old enough to get it. If Edward was around maybe their mom would stop bringing bad boyfriends home. It meant they wouldn't have to worry if this one would hit them or drink away all the money or molest their little brothers or would yell at their mom or hurt her. It meant they had hope for something better. That was why Altair was crying, for hope.

At some point Desmond wandered in as well but Altair was in no state to explain to him who this man was, neither was Ezio. The twins did so though. They said Edward was their daddy, like Bill, only better. They also explained Desmond to Edward who while looked upset that yeah Maria had been with other men seemed to understand that you couldn't just leave for nearly seven years and not expect things to change.

Once Altair had mastered himself he joined the others on the floor and they all just… talked.

"Where have you been?" Altair asked.

"Alaska," Edward said, "just like I said. I joined a fishing crew. I had an accident at sea. I got knocked upside the head by a crane during a storm and fell overboard," Altair frowned, he knew how dangerous Alaskan fishing was. Or at least he had an idea, thanks to Discovery. "The men fished me out and had to take me back to shore since I wasn't waking up. Apparently they flew me to Anchorage and I was in a coma for eight months. I woke up and didn't even know my own name. I had to work it out from there. My crew mates told me why I was there, they said I'd come to save up some money to marry a girl but they didn't know who and neither did I. So I decided to fish until I remembered.

"I did start to remember some stuff. Older memories and none very quickly. Then, one day I remembered I had a locker in in Anchorage when I first flew in and put important things in there so I didn't have to worry about them getting stolen or lost. I went to the locker and well, found this," he pulled out his wallet and from there he pulled out a folded photograph. He handed it to Altair. It was a picture of all of them, minus Desmond, on Christmas. Edward had the twins under each arm like a pair of footballs, and Altair and Ezio were both opening presents. Maria's hand was in the shot, clearly scolding Edward for holding their sons like two hams.

"It was kinda the lightbulb moment," Edward said, "I didn't remember all of it still. But I remembered enough. And I remembered I'd been gone a long time."

"Yeah," Altair was mostly quiet. "And now you're here."

"Yes I am," Edward grinned, "and hopefully your mother doesn't hate my guts," he laughed a little.

"I doubt it," Altair said.

"Now tell me," Edward said, "I wanna hear about everything I missed," he said it very seriously and Altair knew Edward did indeed mean everything. He didn't know if he'd share the story of George with him though. Some things were better if he didn't know.

So Altair told him. He told him about the bad boyfriends, the abusive boyfriends, the crazy ones, and the few good ones. He told him about their life here with Maria and his job and that Ezio played baseball and the twins wanted to start going to soccer. He told him about his friends and let Ezio tell Edward about his and the twins got to tell him about their own. He told Edward about Malik and Adha and Edward seemed happy to know he was so loved. He told Edward about his dancing and his audition at the Conservatory and that he had one coming up at BC. Edward said he was going to come to that one even if Maria wanted nothing to do with it. He'd helped set Altair on that path and he wanted to see where Altair was now.

Altair didn't realize so much happened in his life until he had to explain it to someone. Edward was an avid listener. Altair didn't even notice it was dark until the door opened. "Boys," Maria announced, "I'm home."

"Mom," Altair got to his feet and dragged Edward up with him. "Look," and Edward turned around, facing Maria for the first time.

Maria's mouth dropped open, "Ed?" she asked like her voice didn't belong to her.

"Hello gorgeous," he said.

Maria promptly fainted. "Mom!" Altair cried and rushed over to her, Ed following and Ezio looked like he was about to get up but realized there wasn't much he could do.

"Seems I can still make the ladies swoon," Edward said with a chuckle.

"You're awful," Altair said and they both laughed.

"I'll go set her in her bed," and Edward picked Maria up like she weighed nothing and walked her to her room.

"Wow," Ezio said and then looked at the twins, "your dad is pretty smooth," Altair just chuckled, the twins beamed.


	9. This is the One

It was funny when Maria woke up a few minutes later and had burst out of her room like she expected to have dreamed Edward was real. "Hello dear," he said and once she was done being shocked at him she slapped him as hard as she could and then yelled at him till she was hoarse. But it wasn't a destructive yelling like Altair had heard her do with her other boyfriends. Once she was done yelling at him she grabbed Edward by the collar and kissed him like her life depended on it. Edward had asked, while she was out, if Maria would be mad at him, Altair had said maybe at first. Clearly though she wasn't mad. Maria still slapped him a second time for good measure and then kissed him again. It was like she couldn't decide if she wanted to slap him or kiss him more.

They were still kissing when Altair rounded his brothers up and said he was going to take everyone out for pizza. He didn't know if Edward and Maria heard but it wasn't really the point. He took them to the pizza place down the street and they ordered pizza.

"What's gonna happen now?" Ezio asked Altair as he took a slice of pizza.

"I don't know," Altair admitted. Edward coming back was always a dream that Ezio and him struggled to hang on to. Neither of them had really believed he'd ever come home.

"We should move to the Pru!" Connor claimed.

"Connor you can't live in the Pru," Altair sighed.

"Yeah stupid don't you remember?" Haytham said.

"Don't call your brother stupid Haytham," Altair said sternly.

"But he is stupid," Haytham complained.

"Haytham," Altair warned and Haytham huffed and ate his pizza in silence.

"When are we gonna go home?" Ezio asked.

"Uh…" Altair honestly wanted to give his mom and Ed some time alone. Also who knew what they'd go home to.

"I wanna see Altair dance more," Desmond announced.

"Yeah yeah!" Connor and Haytham were keen on that idea.

"Ah, I guess," Altair said awkwardly. "There isn't anywhere around here though."

"What about the studio?" Ezio asked.

"You know?"

"Malik told me when we went to your audition," he smiled.

Altair sighed, "Okay."

"Will you teach me Altair?" Desmond asked innocently.

"Me too!" Connor said.

"And me, I wanna learn too," Haytham said and Altair felt overwhelmed again.

"Okay okay, calm down. We'll go to the studio and I'll teach you some," the boys cheered. "You wanna learn too?" he gave Ezio a baleful look.

"I can't dance," Ezio said.

"Oh good so I can save you the humiliation of having to learn and be terrible," Ezio just laughed a little.

Once the boys had demolished the pizza they all took the bus out of Dorchester to JP. There was a class in session, Paula was teaching a group of kids in leotards, but when she spotted Altair trying to duck out she called him back. "Everyone," Paula announced and oh god this was going to be embarrassing he could tell, "this is Altair."

"Hello Altair," the little kids chirped.

"Altair is one of our best dancers," and Altair's ears turned pink. "What are you doing here your class isn't until Tuesday."

"Ahhh, well," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was going to see if one of the rooms was open. I told my brothers I'd show them some moves," he saw awkwardly and oh no this was so bad. Paula's eyes lit up at the mention of what Altair was going to do.

"They can come come join us," she said nicely.

"I didn't mean to interrupt-

"Nonsense," she said and patted his arm, "Bring them in and lets see if we can't do something with them." Altair sighed but there was no arguing with Paula. Between her and Teodora they always got their way. It was just easier to not fight it honestly. Altair dragged his brothers in and before Altair quite knew how it happened Paula was making him teach the entire class.

"Mr. Altair," one of the girls said as he tried to beg off from Paula but she was having none of it. "Are you a ballerina like Ms. Paula?" she asked.

"Uh," Altair started awkwardly, "Well, I'm a danseur, which is a male ballerina," he said.

"My daddy says boys can't be ballerinas," and really other than his brothers there were no boys. "Or can't do ballet."

Paula answered for him because he fucking hated prejudice assholes like this girl's dad. It was why he didn't share his dancing. He didn't need misogynists and bigots and homophobes say that he wasn't manly or that of course he was gay, he did ballet. "Has your daddy ever seen a man dance ballet?" she asked the girl, she shook her head, "Because I can tell you, there are few things more empowering for a man than being able to dance. Altair," and he repressed a groan. He wasn't wearing the right clothes for this. Paula didn't care. She was going to make a point to these little girls.

He shot her a look and took off his shoes. The little girls gasped as Altair leaned forward, raising one leg up behind him in a graceful bend before moving into spins and ended in a jump that had to have reached four feet. They girls clapped but Altair had a cramp and a wedgie.

"You tell your daddy," Paula said, "that a man who dances are the best men there are. You girls find a man who can dance."

"Yes Ms. Paula," they all nodded eagerly and a few looked over at the twins. The twins leaned back and away the looks on their face clear; 'ew girl cooties'.

"You're so evil," he whispered to Paula as he adjusted himself, facing away from the class.

"I like making a point," she said.

"Still evil," he said and gave her a look, Paula just smiled and continued the lesson.

Once they were free of Paula Altair took his brothers into the other studio. The boys were tired out from Paula but they still wanted to watch Altair. So Altair grabbed the old boombox and his favorite CD and started dancing. The boys watched him, looking at him in absolute awe, even Ezio. Altair smiled and kept going even after his legs started to hurt in his restrictive jeans.

They packed it up to go home once Desmond started to fall asleep where he sat. Altair carried Desmond home and when they got home it was dark and quiet. Altair got the boys into bed and took Desmond to his room. Altair slept soundly for what felt like the first time in a long time.

—

Altair smiled when he woke up and went out to the kitchen. He'd been in such a good mood lately. Everything was coming up sunny for him lately it seemed. He'd done good on his audition at the Conservatory, his brothers were happy and best of all; Ed was back.

"Mornin'," Ed woke up earlier than any of them, he was sitting at the table with the paper, coffee and a Pop Tart. Edward was a big advocate of Pop Tarts.

"Morning," Altair said and got himself some juice and sat down across from Edward.

"When's your audition to BC?" Edward asked him.

"Ah, in two weeks," he said, it had been a week since Ed had come back and he'd just… changed everything.

"Great," Ed said, "be sure to let me know. I wanna be there."

"You don't-

"Ah!" he silenced Altair sternly, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Plus it's something for me to do," which Altair didn't blame Ed for. In Alaska he didn't have much to spend money on except board, food and alcohol and he knew he was saving money for a girl back home. Wherever back home was. So he just saved it. Seven years of fishing in Alaska and Ed had amassed a small fortune. He still planned on fishing here in Boston and use the money for other things they needed instead. But Ed said he wouldn't do that until they were 'situated' whatever that meant.

"If you say so," Altair said with a shrug. He wasn't as nervous about the audition at BC, he'd done so well at the Conservatory that he felt like the BC audition would be a breeze. "What are you looking at?" since Edward had the paper open and was looking over it seriously.

Edward smirked at him, "You'll see," he said mysteriously. "Shouldn't we go wake the boys up?" he asked.

"Yeah probably," Altair agreed and they went to get the kids up. Getting them up involved tickling them until they cried and Edward's booming laughter as the twins and Ezio tackled him to make him stop.

—

"Altair," Edward got his attention as he was getting Desmond dressed for day care.

"Yeah?" Altair asked as he tied Desmond's shoes.

"Once the kids are on the bus we're going somewhere."

"What?" he looked up, "Ed I got school too," he frowned.

"Today you don't now stop asking questions you'll ruin it," he said seriously and Altair frowned as Edward left to make sure the others were ready. Maria still worked but she did less so now. Edward told her she could quit two of her jobs if he wanted to, and she had. Now she just worked as a manager of a Starbucks and usually worked the early morning shift, so she got up early and left and worked mornings and days so she could be home in the afternoon with her kids.

Once Altair got Desmond ready he walked Desmond to day care, Ed would take the twins to their bus stop and Ezio would go along once it was his turn to get going. Normally Altair just continued the walk from Desmond's day care to his high school but this time he walked back to the house. Ed was back already and Ezio was eating cereal on the table.

"You know where we're going?" Ezio asked him.

"What?" Altair asked with a frown.

"Ed said we're going somewhere."

"You have school," Altair said sternly.

"He said we were skipping today," Ezio grinned a bit, Ezio liked skipping school.

"Where is he?"

"Bathroom," and on cue Edward came out of the bedroom.

"All right boys, ready to go?" he asked chipperly.

"Go?" Altair asked, "Where are we going?"

"You will see my boy," he patted Altair's shoulder. "Almost done Ezio?" he asked.

Ezio slurped down the rest of the milk and cereal, "Yeah," he said.

"Good, go get your shoes on a cab should be here in a moment," and Altair stared at Edward in surprise. He'd honestly only been in a cab once or twice in his life. They were kinda expensive. Edward just… called a cab like it was nothing. Ezio left to get his things.

"Where are we going?" Altair asked him.

"You'll see," Edward squeezed Altair's shoulder with a grin, "you can't tell your mom though. It's a secret," he put his finger to his lips, "got it?" Altair nodded, "Good." Ezio came back out of his room and out front there was a honk; the cab was here.

Edward loaded them up into the cab and told them an address in Brighton and the cab took off. They were dropped off in front of a realty agency. "Now," Edward said, turning on them, all flourish, even with his stupid anchor t-shirt on, "you need to both promise me that you will not say a word of this to your mother."

"Promise," Ezio said.

"Promise," Altair echoed.

"Good," Edward grinned and led them into the agency. "Hello Edward," Ed said as he walked up to a man's desk. The man had a huge black beard and wild black hair and a nose that had been broken a few too many times. "Boys, this is Edward Teach, my agent."

"Agent?" Altair asked.

"Yeap, realty agent. Teach, these are the boys I was telling you about."

"I thought you meant boys Mr. Kenway," Teach said, eyeing Altair and Ezio.

"It's not a problem is it?"

"No," Teach shook his head. "Give me a moment to get your file. You can wait over there," he nodded at a couch and set of chairs. Edward shepherded them over and sat, sprawling, a huge grin on his face. Altair and Ezio were kinda just staring at him.

"You're buying a house," Altair said, sounding shocked.

"Indeed I am boy," Edward kept grinning, his smile mirroring the curve of the anchor on his shirt. "Well more, I'm proposing to buy a house."

"You're going to buy yourself a house?" Ezio asked carefully and Altair didn't even dare say what he was thinking.

Edward snorted, "More like, I'm buying us a house."

Altair's face went slack in surprise, "Really?" he asked, smiling as he did.

"Of course! No offense, but your house is a dump in a ghetto-

"No it is," Ezio agreed.

"So I figured why not live somewhere nice?"

"Why did you bring us?" Altair asked.

Before Ed could answer Teach came back, he had a folder in his hands, "All right, we're all ready to go. If you three would follow me," and he motioned them to leave. They got into a nondescript white car, Edward up front with Teach. "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to start Mr. Kenway?" Teach asked him as he started the car.

"Lets just start from the top," Edward said, looking through the folder. "Ou! This one has a yard," he was smiling.

"Ed?" Altair prompted him back to his last question.

"Right right," he closed the folder as Teach pulled onto the street. "Brought you two along cause you know the kinda house we need. Also I figure that if it has your seal of approval Maria would be more understanding."

Ezio looked at Altair and said, "For a muppet he sure knows his shit," and Altair snorted in laughter. Edward laughed as well, Teach looked like he was already done with the three of them.

—

The first five houses had been nice. Edward deferred most of Teach's questions to Altair since Altair had a better grasp on the kind of house his family needed. Ezio liked every house it didn't matter what they were so he was very little real help. Altair was more critical of what the family needed. And while all the houses they'd seen before were nice and could work they never felt like that was the one.

The sixth called to Altair as soon as he saw it. It was a two story house in Allston at the top of a hill with a small front yard, a drive way on the side, and a backyard with a big tree in it. The front door had stained glass in it and when Teach opened it it just smelled fresh. The house was empty but unlike the other houses it didn't smell stale and like the air was stagnant.

It had a mostly open floor plan for the first floor with a large living room and dining room, a modest sized kitchen with not new but still modest appliances. There was a stair up the side that led to the top floor and inside it was the stairs to a small, finished, basement. There was a bathroom downstairs and the largest bedroom. The second floor had three bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms, and all the bedrooms were good sizes too. Windows seemed to line every outfacing wall and they were new and wouldn't let a draft in and perhaps the best part was that there were no bars, anywhere.

"So?" Edward asked as Altair stepped into one of the empty bedrooms. Each of them had a closet and outlets and the floors were wood and the walls white. "Hows this one?"

"This one," Altair said, slightly distracted as he looked around. This house also had ceiling fans and central air for the brief time it got hot enough in Boston to turn your AC on.

"Huh?"

"This one," Altair looked at him, "this is the one," he said.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure," Altair opened one of the windows and stuck his head out. The driveway connected to the backyard that was fenced in and Altair could imagine they kids playing in it. It was a gorgeous house. "There's enough rooms for everyone, it's in a nice neighborhood, there's a backyard, a front yard, a school down the street," he stopped, realizing he was rambling. "This is a good one," he nodded.

"You wanna see any others?" Edward asked him.

Altair thought about saying no. But that might be unfair. "Yeah, just in case there's one better," and Edward chuckled.

"You see everything you needed to see here though?"

"Yeah," Altair nodded and followed Ed downstairs. He could picture his family living here though, see them running up and down the stairs, crowding into the couch in the living room. Everyone could have their own bed and their own space. Altair could sleep in the basement, which was nice, until he went to school where he could get housing closer to the Conservatory or BC. This was a good house. It even had a washer and dryer, in the basement. Meaning they wouldn't have to walk to do their laundry.

"Ezio," Edward called, "C'mon boy we're going to the next one. Teach, show us ones more like this one," he added to Teach.

"Huh, very well," he said and clearly was doing a mental catalogue of the houses.

"This place is so cool," Ezio literally bounded up to Altair and Edward, he was so hyper and Altair hadn't seen Ezio like this in a long time. Normally he was a pretty reserved kid and easily scared and intimidated that he reacted to in anger. But seeing Ezio so happy made Altair's heart soar.

"It is," Edward agreed, "Now c'mon we're going to see some more," he said and they all loaded up back into Teach's car.


	10. Me too, son

Edward has promised up and down and around the corner that he'd come to Altair's audition at BC. He said he wanted to see it. Since the Conservatory audition Altair had kept practicing but he wasn't nervous for the BC one, not when he'd already done so well at the Conservatory. He left early and told Ed when his time slot was and arrived with time to spare to stretch and practice and talk with some of the other scared dancers like he'd been too stressed out to do during the Conservatory performance.

Altair went on stage when he was called. "Altair Thorpe?" there were seven faculty this time.

"Yes," he nodded.

"What will you be dancing for us today?"

"Ballet inspired by hip-hop and parkour," he said and that got raised eyebrows of interest. He wasn't nervous this time, or at least as nervous.

"Where else have you applied?"

"The Conservatory, and BU," which was his fall back honestly, though since it was a much larger, public, school they didn't require auditions. They nodded and motioned for him to take his spot and when the music came on he honestly thought it was better than his first audition. He wasn't nervous this time and just flowed through each movement perfectly until the song ended.

"Thank you Altair," they said but that was it, though he saw them talking to each other quietly and writing furiously. Altair walked off stage as the next girl went up and she had the look on her face like how was she going to top that? He felt good knowing that.

He was surprised when he left the auditorium and saw not just Ed, but his mom. She looked so proud of him, nearly to the point of tears. "Mom," he said in surprise, he thought Ed was just coming by himself.

"Oh sweetie," and she hugged him fiercely, "You were so amazing," and he hugged her back. Maria never really saw him dance. She was always busy and could never come to his shows or competitions. He never blamed her though. She was trying to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads.

"Thanks," he said and she kissed him on the cheek adoringly.

"I thought you were just coming," he said to Ed.

"Ah well I might have fibbed a bit," he grinned. "Ezio's at home watching the kids," he added since that was Altair's next question. "Now, c'mon we're going out."

"We are?" Altair asked, he was kinda just floating and feeling stunned at everything.

"Yeap. Out to eat. And we need to tell your mom about the thing," he gave Altair a significant look.

"Think?" Maria asked, "What thing? Are you two keeping something from me?"

Altair grinned, "It's a good thing mom. Me and Edward'll tell you all about it," he promised.

"C'mon c'mon, it's raining out and I don't fancy being out in it too long," Edward beckoned them. Maria took Altair's hand as they followed Ed out of the school to the end of the B line.

—

"You what?" Maria asked.

"I may have bought a house," Edward said and Maria stared at him. Altair was very quietly eating his cod and looking at how Ed was going to get out of this one.

"Edward-

"What?" he just shrugged and sat back in the chair like the muppet Ezio always called him.

"You didn't ask me," Maria said sharply.

Edward leaned forward and Altair knew he was about to see something good when he took her hand gently, "I know dear, I'm sorry. But I wanted to surprise you. And it isn't bought yet. So if you don't like it, we can get a different one," and Maria tried really hard to scowl at him. "Altair assured me you'll love it though. I let him pick it out."

Maria turned to him, "You knew?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Altair said before continuing eagerly, "it's a really great house mom. It's big and has a backyard and is in a really nice neighborhood. It's also closer to where you work."

"We can go see it if you want," Edward added.

"Really?" Maria asked and she was clearly being swayed. Edward nodded.

"You'll love it," he said in a sweet, sort of sing song voice.

Maria huffed, "Okay," she said.

"Excellent," and kissed her on the cheek. He winked at Altair who just rolled his eyes and went back to his fish.

—

Maria was properly impressed by the house. It was dark but the lights still worked and Edward turned on the lights as they walked in. "Oh my," Maria said, Altair followed behind the two.

"This is the house Altair picked out," Edward said, it was number six on the list, the one Altair had fallen in love with instantly.

"Really?" she turned and asked Altair.

Altair nodded, "This was the best one," he said.

"He has good taste," Edward said and took Maria's hand to lead her through the house, as he did he talked, building a picture for her of how great it would be here. Altair mainly stayed in the living room. "And when the kids are acting up we can throw them in the basement and lock the door," he said which made Maria laugh.

"I don't think so," she said, patting his chest.

"Ah well, it was just a thought," he shrugged, "So, what do you think?" he asked as they joined Altair back in the living room, he was sitting on a window sill waiting for them to finish the tour. He'd already seen the house.

"It's wonderful," she said softly and hugged him, "But I really couldn't ask you to buy it Edward. It's probably so much money."

"Hush," he put his finger to his lips, "This is for all the things I've missed," and Altair looked away cause he was a giant baby who couldn't handle seeing his mom and her boyfriend be adorable. Or kiss. Which they did. Maybe he should just go wait outside or something until they were done? "And this is for all the times I'm going to be around from now on," and Altair glanced back to see what they were doing.

"This isn't-"

"No," Edward said, since he had a ring, "I wouldn't ask it so suddenly. I'm not that dumb," and he kinda laughed at him. God Altair was going to puke. He knew he and Malik and Adha had been kinda like this for a while. How did Rauf stand it? "But, I bought this seven years ago. It's for you, a promise that I won't leave again like I did," he was so sincere and yeah Altair was going to puke. His mom smiled, took the ring and put it on and kissed Edward again. Yeah Altair needed to leave.

"I'll be outside, if you need me," Altair said but they weren't listening. He walked out of the building and into the crisp spring night. He made a note to go to bed well before his mom and Edward or he'd get no damn sleep tonight. The walls were pretty thin after all.

—

Never in his life was Altair more glad to see a sign. It said 'FOR SALE' on it and made him ridiculously happy. School was winding down and Boston finally allowed it to be spring and warm enough to not freeze just standing on the sidewalk. Edward had finalized the sale of the house in Allston and that week everyone started packing, the last few days of packing everyone even got to stay home from school. The movers were moving the boxes and furniture out of the house and Altair felt like he could breathe. Edward was coordinating the movers wearing one of his shirts that said something offensive on it. Something like 'if people could read my mind I'd get punched in the face a lot' or something stupid like that.

He'd since heard back from BC, the Conservatory and BU. He'd been accepted into all of them. The Conservatory seemed especially interested in 'acquiring' him though since his acceptance letter had also come with a big, fat, scholarship for his merits and ability as well as one for kids from low income homes. Between those, the money he'd been trying desperately to save since he could work, and some help from Ed he wouldn't have to take out any loans.

On top of that his family was happy, the kids loved Edward and they were excited to move to a new house, though they were sad they had to leave their friends. Altair's entire life had done a one-eighty in the few weeks Edward had come home and it was like the sun was shining on them personally.

Then a little dark cloud came to rain on them.

Robert showed up, skulking about on the other side of the street before finally showing his face and coming to Altair. "What's going on here?" he asked and gave Altair a withering look.

"What's it look like?" Altair asked, "We're moving."

"Yeah, where?"

"None of your damn business-

"Don't you talk to me like that brat-

"Excuse me," Edward suddenly spoke up, appearing out of nowhere in his dumb shirt, his long hair pulled back and looking like he was about to fuck someone up with his eyepatch. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who the hell are you you cyclops?"

"Ed, this is Robert," Altair said, "the one I told you about."

"Robert," Edward said slowly. Edward didn't like Robert. He knew all about how Robert used to hit them, all of them, including the twins, "I've heard about you."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Robert glared.

"Word was that Maria didn't wanna see you around here anymore."

"Woman doesn't know what she wants. Bitch doesn't even know what's good for her."

Edward looked like he needed to restrain himself from decking Robert right in the face. Altair had told him all about how Robert had abused Maria, called her a million horrible names and kicked the shit out her on more than one occasion. "Well, I know what I want. And I want you to leave. Now."

"Yeah, who're you anyway."

"I'm Edward Kenway," and Robert of course recognized him now, Maria hadn't gotten over Edward in months and months even after he left. Edward was, in Robert's eyes, the asshole he kept Maria away from him. "Now, leave before I make you."

"Fuck you. You can't just come in like you own the place."

"Oh I can. And I have. Now are you going to leave or do I need to remove you?"

Robert's reply was to throw a punch. Edward ducked and hit Robert so hard Robert was sent flying. "That was for hitting my kids," Edward said very calmly, "Though I have five of those so maybe you want some more?"

"Fuck you," Robert spat and scrambled to his feet. He'd have a beautiful shiner for that.

"I have plenty left for what you did to Maria too," Edward said. "I'd suggest you leave, now, before I have to show my kids that I don't mess around with chum like you," and now he was threatening. Robert glared at him but he did scuttle away like the insect he was. "Fucking piece of shit," Edward growled, "You okay, boy?" he asked Altair, he nodded.

"Ed?" he asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"What you said-

"What part?" he asked when Altair faltered.

Altair looked down, feeling really dumb, but he wanted to know, "You said you had five kids."

"Well of course," Edward wrapped his arm around Altair's shoulders, "You might not be mine, but you might as well be," he smiled at Altair brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes," Edward squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came back," Altair said.

"Me too, son. Me too. Now c'mon the movers are done, round up your brothers and lets get the hell out of here."

"Okay," Altair smiled so hard his face hurt. He had them together in no time at all and all together they got into a car Edward had rented for a few hours so they didn't have to take public transport.

"Bye house," Desmond called as they pulled away from the curb, the moving truck following them. Desmond waved out the back of the car before Altair told him to sit the right way in his seat. Altair didn't bother looking back at their old house, it was history and he had a brighter future to think about.


End file.
